Criminal
by Mrsawesomeworld
Summary: A new member joins the team, but this girl is no regular agent. How will she do on the team? And handle this job and everything that comes with it? I suck at summeries please read anyway.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello people, starting a Reid fic, because lets face it he is everyones fav. Idk if it will just be friends or more, im just going to make this up as i go along. Anyway i do not own criminal minds or their character i do however own my own character and yeah, enjoy 3.

* * *

Ali's P.O.V.

I bit my lip looking from one of the FBI agents to the other one. The two older males, both dark hair, looking at my every little tick and move. Profiling me. I knew if I accepted this any attempt to do anything would be caught within the second. I took a deep breath, one of them had told me to take as much time as I needed. This was a big dicision to make. I had no one to get back to, without having to do this. And it would hurt my reputation for the remainder of my stay. But then again who wouldn't like to get out of here. I picked up the pen and signed at the bottom of the contract. I handed them the paper and the pen and they stood up. I joined them and they each shook my hand.

"Welcome to the team Castillo." Hotch said.

I nodded and smiled a little at them.

"Guess I should brush up on my psychology then?" I said smirking. Rossi, not very evendently laughed at my joke.

They left me and I waited in the room. I had just gotten the opportunity of a lifetime.

Better not fuck this up.

* * *

I rolled my eyes as I was escorted to the van, the door closed behind me and the officer went to the front seat and started driving. He started small talking with me, the guards were usually pretty cool, mostly because they dealt with much worse and compared I was a nice break. I got out of the car and onto the landing strip I got a lot of looks, but it was no wonder considering what I was wearing. The officer poked my shoulder, and I nodded. We walked onto the strip. I once again met Hotch. I smiled and reached out my hand to shake his which he accepted. He smiled politely at me. He handed me a badge and told me the rest would be given to me after the briefing where I would also meet the team. I was a little bummed out that I had to meet them like this. But what the hell they were going to find out no matter what.

He and the officer escorted me to the plane where I stood beside him as the rest of the team members walked in. I nodded at Rossi whom I recognized. The rest entered. A blonde woman who shook my hand and smiled kindly. She seemed nice, kind of like a mother figure in this kind of group dynamic, she could easily be trigged if promising something to one of her 'kids'. Two other women walked in, Garcia the hacker smiled at me and seemed welcoming. I smirked and nodded at her. She would be pretty easy to make believe anything. But then again almost anyone is. The woman beside her introduced herself as emily Prentiss, smart, progedy, rich kid, would not fall for much but would be tricked by personal connection. I shook the thoughts about tricking them from my head. I shouldn't do that to these people. They were helping me after all.

The last to walk in was two men. One of the scanned me up and down and looked at me confused but did not comment on anything. The black man beside him however did comment.

"I like powerful woman, but really Hotch? Orange isn't really my style." He said smirking the man beside him looked at him confused.

"Why is it another one of your rules?" He asked and the black mans smirk faded as he shook his head at the kid.

They sat down and Hotch began to explain the situation.

"The bureau feels that we needs to help the community more, which is why we now have a Criminal informat. She can tell you more about her crimes and her expertice later right now we only have time for a brief introduction because we have a case." He finished and he smiled at me and I nodded.

I lifted my cuffed hands to wave at them all and smile.

"Well on that super pleasant note. Hi, I am Ali Castillo. I am half italian half american, 26 years old. I have spent 5 of those in jail. My speciality is information and entrence, bla blah _bla_ , I can basically do some of the things you do with out a lot of psychological knowledge. Not much more to me besides my good looks, my _charm_ , and my inflincing ability to listen to Taylor Swift." I said smirking at the end.

Hotch nodded at me and I sat down. I opened the file on the table and payed attention to the briefing, wanting to see what they did, mirroring them.

"Two teens at approximately the same time was hung in their bedroom friday night, same thing friday the week before." JJ said.

Garcia asked why she was coming and got her answer. then Hotched wanted to get into victimology, where Rozzi interrupted.

"All four kids, good students from different neighborhood." He said

"Active with sports and in community." Derek said

"Intact families, no mental disorders." Prentiss said.

"So they are pretty normal, so must be some other issue." I said

"Beside the proximity there is no obvious connection between them." Reid said from beside me.

They continued going back and forth disgussing the kids and how they were unlikely to just have attempted suicide like this. When we were done briefing everyone went around doing their own thing. I turned to Hotch clearing my throat.

"Not to be rude, but I don't think the police department would appreciate me coming dressed like this and in cuffs." I said he nodded and unlocked my cuffs.

I rubbed my wrists afterwards, JJ handed me a set of clothes and I smiled thanking her, then went to the bathroom to change. I was finally out of my orange suit and in a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. _God_ how I had missed wearing _anything_ but orange. I got out and morgan smirked I rolled my eyes and sat down beside Reid again. He seemed nice, hadn't really spoken much, but I was sure he would warm up to me. Everyone always did. We arrived and I smiled widely when my feet touched the ground. This was the closest I had been to freedom in 5 years. I smirked when a male cleared his throat behind me. I turned around to see Hotch holding an anklet.

"Didn't think we were going to let you wander around without supervision did you?" Rossi asked from beside him.

I sighed but walked over there and Hotch put it on my leg. I was not to happy about this, but anything beats being in the joint. I still had 5 years left. For every person I caught I would get a month off my sentence. And it bought me a little freedom to actually see the world again, so it was a win win.

We drove from the airport to the police station. I got out and the sheriff greeted everyone.

Hotch turned to us.

"Morgan you, Reid and Ali go talk to Ryan's parents, JJ, Prentiss and I will go talk to Trish's, Rossi stay and help Garcia out." He said

We each drove off, the boys made a little conversation about the case in the car. I didn't feel like joining in, I was looking out the mirror prepping everything I knew, knowing I would probably have to work harder than the rest considering I didn't know much actual psychology. We got let in and I let the boys lead the conversation as I stood in the background observing. When we were shown the room and left alone I finally spoke up.

"There is no signs of forced entry, through the window." I said. while Derek were looking at the closet.

We met up with the rest again and Garcia worked her magic. I stayed with them watching her work. When the choking game popped up I was confused.

The rest of the team explained, it appeared this "trend" was getting kids to purposely choke themselves.

"When did kids get like this? But then again who am I to judge." I whispered Rossi appeared to be the only one to hear my little outburst smiled.

Hotch announced that we were ready to give the profile. I followed still not really knowing if I could contribute or not. I was for the first time in a very long time not sure of what I was doing.

JJ went out to the school while the rest of the team did for the police officers. And then the rest of the team spread out to warn the school. Rossi and I went to a school and gave a presentation on why not to play the game. I let Rossi take the lead while I kept everyone in line.

I took some girls' cellphone and held it up.

"Look kids, I see what doing bad things gets you and trust me you don't want to do that. So why don't we all just listen to Rossi here because _he_ actually knows what he is talking about. Okay?" I said looking around.

I then pointed to Rossi letting him know to proceed.

I got a call on my phone from Reid saying they may have found a unsub candidate. I told him we would meet them at the police station. When we did go there I walked into the room with the two way mirror. Trying to read him.

"He is fidigiting, but other than that showing no signs of nervousness. if I were to manipulate him I would-" I cut myself off mid sentence knowing this was not what they needed. Prentiss smiled at me seeming understanding. It was a little nice, everyone seemed nice to me about adjusting.

The guy left, and he was not our guy. The team figured out through looking at the family history that the teen was not our guy, rather the father was, it clicked pretty easily in my head the second they said it out loud.

"He works fridays"

"Meaning he gets called to do the rescues." I said

Reid interrupted elaborating on my statement.

I was not allowed to carry a gun, for obvious reasons, so I stayed behind with Garcia as the rest of the team chased after the father. I smiled when they caught the guy, gave Morgan a high five. We all helped pack up and left the police station.

I starred out the window of the airplane as we flew from Wyoming. I was not looking forward to going back to the joint. Reid was sitting beside me and seemed along with Morgan and Prentiss in front of us to be studying me. I looked from the window and back to them.

"What is it that you wanna know? I won't get offended." I said

"I am just curious what you did." Morgan said.

I sighed knowing they would all probably find out eventually and i also knew when i took this job that i would probably have to answer that question.

"When I was 15 my mother thought I had lived long enough at her house. Growing up I had always been a street kid, using a card trick and pick pocketing to make money. After I was kicked out, I tried my best to make a living on the street of Chicago. One time I took a wallet from a fancy business woman. It was a big score. I went to a shop, bought an outfit that screamed professional, basically I started walking the streets looking like a business woman. I met a guy who helped me _allegedly_ break into an art museum and sell the art we allegedly stole. With money that was _dropped_ _into_ _my_ _lap_ , I bought a small apartment. I turned it into an office. I met a lot of clients, went to different art shows, parties, you name it. Anything where people with big money were I was too. I tricked them, selling them everything from cars, to art to stocks. I had a whole lot of money. Remember what I said about good looks and charm. That was how I sold my cons. It was very fun. Until one day the feds caught some of the things I was doing. Suddenly I was no longer just a con artist but also a criminal on the lose. I ran for a few years, throwing big cons all over the country. Until they finally caught me. I got 10 years in the joint here in DC, where I was caught. I have served 5 of those, and I get a month off each case I help with. This leaving 4 years and 10 months. " They looked at me confused.

"So how did you get into behavioral analysis?" Reid asked I looked at him and smirked.

"I didn't. Growing up I just knew how to read people. I just got better and better at telling people what they wanted to hear. For example you are a smarty, meaning you think logically and systematic, you will not fall for anything, I can not sell you anything by playing on your emotions too much, as I would on Prentiss. To make you buy what I am selling I would throw out statistic after statistic knowing you would only respond to logic. But since serial killers aee not the same as con men, I specialize in information and perimter. How do they know this? And how did they get in?" I said, he looked at me impressed.

We had small talk while we flew. Eventually Hotch walked up to me telling me it was time. I sighed and nodded, I got up and walked to the aisle where Hotch took the anklet off of me, JJ handed me my orange suit. I sighed and walked to the bathroom to change. I looked at myself in the mirror sighing. It had felt so good being in normal clothes. So good that I almost didn't feel like a con.

When we landed I said goodbye to the team, they were all really sweet about it. Rossi was the last one to say goodbye, he waited till I was cuffed and he smiled at me. He handed me a book which I looked down at confused.

"In case you wanted to brush up on your psychology."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: heyo, so i am updating, i will probably be inconsistent in my updating but that is just because i am a lazy procrastinating little shit. now i would really like a review on this fic, if you have any ideas or anything. there will be more late night conversations cuz this was just so much fun to make. I still dont own criminal minds but i do own oc and storyline.

Ali's P.O.V.

I did actually follow Rossi's advice and brushed up on my psychology, I remember having liked the intro I got to it the one year I went to high school. I was so in this book I forgot everything about time and place. It was actually nice, considering where in the world I was at the moment. It was an intro to behaviorism that Rossi had given me. I started trying to profile people while I was around. At dinner with the guards, any chance I got really. I imagine that it was good practice for me to do that. Honestly it was just fun trying to guess they mental state, and the little twitches about them. I had always been good at reading people and finding their motives so I just added a little extra flare to it. On a Wednesday the guard picked me up early in the morning. I had time to change here today which I gladly did, anything to get out of the uniform. He cuffed me and sat me in the back of a car.

I was driven into town, we stopped in front of a big story building. I looked at it in amazement. I stopped when I got out of the car to just look at the wondrous building in front of me. How I had missed civilisation. It was marvelous.

The officer put me out of my daydream tapping my shoulder, I nodded and we walked inside. I was given an ID badge at the entrance along with a cellphone, and the anklet. The officer uncuffed me and JJ came down to escort me up to the bullpen. She showed me to a desk in front of Reid who was flipping pages like it was the only thing in his life that mattered to him. I greeted him and got a mm and a small nod out of him. He did not even look up from the pages. I looked at him confused. Everybody always liked me, I was charming or else I would never had been able to pull off any kinds of cons. How come he did not seem to like me? I should work more closely with him, get under his skin that should work. I put my feet up on the table relaxing. Morgan walked over and threw a file on my desk.

"You may just be a con but you have to do some reports like the rest of us." He said smirking.

I groaned and pushed my feet off of the desk. I sighed and opened the file, I started filling out the parts I understood. Some part were very much confusing, I marked them with a star to just do it later.

I spent what felt like hours starring at the blanks that I had not filled out. Finally it happened.

My face hit the desk as a sign of defeat. I groaned as a sign of my impending frustration.

I could hear some people chuckle around me, but I did not care, I was annoyed and practically sent back to being a teenager being asked to do homework or something. Something hit the table and I looked up frowning. Morgan hat put a cup of what smelled like coffee on the table beside me. I smiled a little and he chuckled.

"You know this is just 1 out of the 5 reports you have to write per case." He said.

My face hit the desk once again and he chuckled patting my back in a comforting manner. I looked up again and sighed. One good thing came out of this. I took a sip of the coffee and could not wait to once again taste the sweet. I frowned as I actually tasted the coffee. Then again how was Morgan to know how I took my coffee? I went to the break room and went back to the bullpen carrying sugar caps. He chuckled at me seeing me with the sugar packs but I just raised my eyebrows.

"What? I was 16 posing as a business woman, I had to drink coffee but I had to do _something_ to numb the bitterness" I said and he chuckled once again.

I went back to my seat and poured some sugar into my cup. When it was ready I took a sip off it and smiled. That was more like it. I left the rapport questions I had left unanswered for later. If I was going to ask for help I might as well get them all out at once.

I spent the remainder of the day working on these damn rapports. It was horrible, I hated doing paperwork. It sucked. one by one the team members seemed to leaving saying goodbye to me. Before he left I made sure to go to Rossi's office. I put a book on his table awakening him from his work. He looked at it then up at me and smirked.

"Got anything else?" I said and he chuckled a little, he turned around to the bookcase behind him and picked out a book which he threw my way, I caught it and smiled thankful at him.

"I expect that back next week." He said and I nodded smiling.

I left the office and went back to the bullpen where there was almost no agents left. I looked at the clock and groaned it was 6 o'clock and I still had about an hour left of this shift. I couldn't even get anything to eat. I looked over to see Reid still there reading him book. I furrowed my eyebrows, what was he still doing here?

"Hey doc, what are you reading?" I asked trying to make conversation. I still wanted to win him over, he read down the page in a matter of seconds before looking up.

"Thinking fast and slow, it is a book about the different cognitive processes." He answered putting it down on the desk showing that I had his full attention. I hid a smirk, with his full attention it was time to work my magic.

"Sounds cool. Tell me more about that." I said trying to get him to say more, I without thinking about it had just used one of my subject tricks on him, get the subject to talk not you.

I listened to him talk about how this was very interesting and that while the fast process was good the slow process seemed to be better in the longer run. And seemed to be more accurate. He stopped in the middle of the conversation looking at me confused.

"Wait, it is night, what are you still doing here?" He asked.

"The prison has to ensure that dinner is served without problems so they can only pick me up afterwards. Someone will be here in about an hour. Don't worry they have security on me, if I leave this building for even a second there will be police outside the following 2 minutes." I said sighing, he smiled at me kindly he seemed like he took a little bit pity on me.

"The real question is, what are you doing here doc?" I asked smirking and he chuckled uncomfortable, I noticed him starting to scratch the back of his neck.

"Well I like it here. My neighbor is usually having loud sex with his wife now which does not make for the best relaxation enviroment." He said and I smiled nodded understanding.

"But if you have an hour we could order in some take out, I could go out and pick it up, me actually being able to go outside. I assume you won't get any dinner so." He said drawing out the last word uncomfortably. My face lit up when I heard his proposition.

"Dinner sounds great. I can't really chip in considering I get payed in months." I said a little uncomfortable. I had no money and he was really nice to me, I wished I could chip in for dinner. He waved me off and smiled.

"It's alright, it's my treat." He said smiling.

I returned it, he went to get a menu and I ordered for us. We were sitting there waiting for the delevery guy to call us back. I looked up from my report seeing Spence still reading in his book, he was almost finished now. I did not want to interrupt him again. After about a minute contemplating my decision I cleared my throat making him look up.

"Hey doc, do you think you could help me with some of this? I don't understand what they want to know in some of these things." I asked biting my lip in the end he smiled and nodded once.

He got up from his seat standing beside me and put a hand on my desk so he could stand beside me, alarmingly close, and see what I wanted to know. He was very helpful, and very understanding when there was something I did not understand even when he had explained it. I was done with the rapports when the delivery guy called. Spence went downstairs and I stayed in the bullpen waiting for him. I decided to wander around a little exploring.

* * *

Reid's P.O.V.

When I came back up with the take out I scanned the bullpen but not seeing Ali anywhere. I furrowed my eyebrows confused, she could not have gotten out of the building, the anklet would have tracked her. I walked around until i finally found her, she was sitting cross legged on the floor back leaned against a desk. As I got closer I could see her having tears in her eyes. She was starring dead ahead, I wondered what could have made her cry, not really expecting to find her like this. I looked in the same direction as she did and realized what was happening. I sat down beside her and without a word handing her her food. She smile and wiped away her tears taking a deep breath before looking at me.

"Can I ask what you were upset about?" I asked not really wanting to intrude but also wanting to make conversation.

"It is just so damn beautiful, I haven't looked at a city like this for a whole lot of years, it is just so weird. I was a very different person the last time I did this." She said not taking her eyes off the city in front of her.

"I can't imagine what that must be like, but consider this, because you have been cut off from things like this you appreciate it so much more." I said trying to comfort her. a little smile appeared on her face.

We spent the rest of the time eating our dinner looking out at the city's nightlife, making pleasant conversation. She was really nice to be around, there seemed to be much more to her than just her cons. She seemed to be a very interesting person, first off she was very hard for me to profile, while when I first met her I thought narcessist, my perception had changed a bit there seemed to be more to her than her narcessistic exterior.

"Hey doc, tell me about yourself, I count on being around for a while so might as well get to know one another." She said smiling at me, I nodded and shrugged.

"Not much to tell, I grew up in Vegas, my mother is a schizophrenic, so I spent most of my time taking care of her. I still write her a letter every day, but that is only because I feel bad about putting her in a mental institution." I said pausing looking down. She put her hand on my shoulder squeezing it lightly in a comforting matter.

"Everything else I assume you know, PHD's, eidetic memory and all that stuff." I said looking up shrugging slightly, she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean 'and all that stuff?' Doc what you can do is amazing, almost every person in the world would adore being able to do what you do. Don't demean yourself." She said during that she had put her hands on my cheeks and turned my head so I was forced to look her in the eyes. She looked so genuine when she said it I could not help but crack a smile when she said those things. Why did she think I was amazing? It was no big deal, and after being bullied and getting weird glances for it all my life, it was hard to look at it as a positive thing.

She let go of me but kept smiling at me, I cleared my throat to speak.

"So I know about your criminal past, why don't you tell me about yourself?" I said trying to advert some of the attention away from me. She seemed nice but I had not known her long enough to be comfortable with someone giving me that kind of attention. I was not used to it. she shrugged and looked down.

"My dad left when I was 8 my mom was a drunk, I hated living with her so I spent every minute I could outside of the house. That is where I learned my street smarts. My mom spent most of out money on more alcohol so there was not much to feed me. So I started of by begging, I bought a deck of card and a friend of mine taught me some magic tricks. I performed them to people for money. When I got enough cash I bought a guitar. I had dreamed of one since I was little. There was a small music shop where I lived I remember looking at the guitars every time I walked by. I went in there when it was really bad at home, the owner was nice so he let me stay. He let me play on most of the instruments, saying I was a natural." She paused and shrugged I looked at her in amazement.

"You play guitar?" I asked smiling at her, she turned to me and nodded almost childlike. I had clearly hit a good nerve and she seemed excited to tell me about this.

"I can play guitar, ukulele, base, keyboard and a little drums." She said smiling widely I smiled in return.

"I can play piano too, my mom taught me when she was in a good mental state." I said and she smiled.

We continued to talk back and forth, she had turned away from the city completely and was focused solely on me. When I got home that night I wondered why she would do that? I mean a girl like her would normally take no interest in me, and yet.

An officer came to pick her up a little while later, I spoke to him while she gathered her things, she handed them to him. He unlocked the anklet and she turned around putting her hands behind her back she was smiling at me.

"Thank you for tonight, it was really nice doc." She said smiling at me. When she was cuffed she stepped forward and kissed me on the cheek.

I added very physical to my mental profile of her.

"Hey I meant to ask you why are you calling me doc?" I said and she chuckled walking backwards following the officer.

"Seemed fitting. You make things better for people, help them. That, and I didn't think you'd spent almost 10 years earning two Phd's to be called sir." She said winking at me as she left.

I gathered up my thing to go home for the day. I could not stop smiling, she was really good company, I was in a better mood than I had been in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali's P.O.V.

I spent most of my time, even in the quad, reading the book Rossi had given me. It was very interesting reading about. The other inmates knew I was acting a little strange, I was usually the charmer of the quad, if you needed contacts, I was who you went to. I _had_ been caught doing cons for a reason. That and the newbies would usually always talk to me since I was not so scary, or lesbian. That, and there was a rumor that I had over 10 million dollars stored away somewhere, that was never recovered. Maybe I did have that. Nobody knew and I liked having this mystery about my, gave me power to be left alone and not turn into lurd. God I hated these girls sometimes. I usually hung around with some of the smaller felons like theft. I had learned the first day to stay away from anyone who has blood on their hands.

I went back to the corner to continue reading, just like that a guard walked over to me and told me it was time to go. I nodded and got up from my seat following him. He got me an anklet and a set of clothes. I changed in the bathroom and he put the anklet on me. I sighed and nodded at the guard who put cuffs on me and escorted me to the car. We drove into the city so we were starting at headquarters. That or more damn paperwork. I was escorted into the building and JJ came and picked me up making small talk on the way to the bullpen, she walked in telling everyone we had a case. They all greeted me as we walked to the meeting room. We were handed a file which I opened and looked at the pictures and papers in it. Hotch started explaining.

"Kids are turning up in Seattle bruised and killed. They have been abducted for 3 days before they are killed and dumped. So far we have 3 victims." He said and Prentiss interrupted.

"No socio-economical connection between them." She said and Morgan interrupted her.

"Their parents didn't know each other, they didn't go to the same school, practise the same religion, nothing." He said and Reid interrupted.

"They were all abducted in daylight and while walking alone." He said Rossi interrupting.

"So he is confident and does not attract attention when abducting them." He said I interrupted.

"It's harder to pick kids off of the streets now, with parents being more careful, they must use some sort of ruse other than candy to get them to come." I said Reid interrupted.

"But there are signs of a struggle." He said I nodded and shrugged.

"Maybe they started struggling once they realized they had been kidnapped." I said and he shrugged lightly Hotch interrupted.

"We were called in because Amanda Sawyer did not come home from school yesterday. Giving us 1 day till her body shows up. Wheels up in 20" He said and got up from the table and I did too, following Hotch. I cleared my throat and followed him into his office.

"Sir, if we are going to be gone for more than a day, what am I going to do with clothes and stuff?" I asked and he put a bag on his desk pointing to it.

"The bureau provides this clothes for you. Go gather files and what else you need, and ask one of the agents for a ride to the jet." He said and I nodded taking the bag and walking out of his office.

I walked to the bullpen but didn't really know what to bring, I took the phone that had been left on my desk, which was the only thing I was allowed to carry. I sat down and did not know what else to bring. I looked over at Reid who was packing up his possesions.

"Hey Reid, could I ride with you to the airport." I asked and he looked up smiling.

"I am riding with Morgan ask him." He said and I nodded.

"Hey Derek, can I hitch a ride with you and Reid?" I asked and he just nodded.

"Just as long as my car don't end up smelling like con." He said cracking a smile and I rolled my eyes.

We drove to the airport not saying much to each other as we drove. Everyone seemed to be in deep thought when we were going to a case. Everyone except Reid who had his nose buried in a book like perusal.

"Reid how can you read in a moving car? Doesn't the movement bother you." He didn't looked up and Morgan glared at me.

"Don't tell him, I don't want puke all over my car." He said and I chuckled putting my hands up trying to look innocent.

We arrived and walked to the jet, Reid finally looking up from his book. We got in the jet and sat beside him. I felt like we had connected a little that night so I figured I would try to make friends with him. Hotch came in and told us our assignments.

"Reid I want you to go look at the autoposy see what you can figure out with signature and victimology. Prentiss you and Morgan are going to go to the body dumpsite see what you can figure out there. Rossi and Ali you will go to the streets see if you can figure out how they get these girls. I will start working with the police." He said and went back to reading up on the case.

I did the same looking at all of the facts. Reid had said kidnapping, which would make sense, but my gut kept telling me that they were using some kind of ruse. I searched my mind for every kind of ruse I used to use to trick people. When we landed Rossi and I headed to the streets where the girls were probably taken from. At first we stood on the street observing the behavior of the streets. This would give us intel into how they were getting the girl. I got off the wall we were leaning against and looking at Rossi. I raised my hand wanting him to stay there.

"Okay, I am a serial killer, how do I get my victims." I asked and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"My first thought is kidnapping them. First I would stop the girl. Probably just talking to her, not with candy or anything but with something that seems harmless." He said and I cut him off.

"Like asking for directions or showing a card trick?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, then when she has answered I would grab her and go to my van, or drug her?" He said pausing, I bit my lip.

I took my phone out and dialed Reids number. after a few rings he answered.

"What's up?" He asked and I grinned.

"Hey was there any drugs found in their system, like clorophone or something?" I asked looking at Rossi.

"No, only one of the girls had drugs in her system but that was her ADHD medication." He answered and I nodded.

I thanked him and hung up looking over at Rossi.

"So, no drugs, how does he get them to go without them alerting everyone?" I asked and he narrowed his eyes thinking.

"We had a case a while back where they held the kid into their chest so that it wouldn't make a noise and they could get away, could be the case." He said.

"But getting the kid close, on open street, and taking them, getting in a car and driving away. How come there are no witnesses? And it must happen in under 2 minutes. Do you think the unsub could be 2 unsubs?" I asked and Rossi nodded liking my theory.

We split up, he still needed to have eyes on me but we could cover more ground this way. He walked around asking normal looking people, I went to the closest alley way and stood against one of the walls.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here with a cop." I heard from the shadows, I smirked but did not look in the direction of the voice.

"It was this or the joint, but I am not here to catch up on the good old times. I need a favor" I said and the person came into view and nodded slightly.

"You know my magic comes with a price." He said smirking too.

I gave him a small hug and pulled away.

"I know. What do you want?" I asked and he smirked.

"Since you're in it with the police. One of my guys got caught red handed last night. His freedom for your favour. That is my price." He said. I sighed and bit my lip, I don't know how I would explain this to Hotch but it was worth a shot.

"Only if the info is what I need." I said and he nodded.

"heard of the recent kids who were kidnapped then murdered? I need you to ask around see if you can figure out how they do it. I know you have boys on every corner so someone has seen something. Then you can get your boy back." I said and he nodded smirking.

He leaned in and we kissed each other cheeks, he returned to the shadows and I walked back to Rossi he looked at me suspicious.

"Planning your escape?" He asked jokingly with a hint of seriousness, I smirked.

"No, simply got an old friend to ask around on the streets, see if they had seen something." I said and he narrowed his eyes.

"And what did he want in return?" He asked seeing right through me I bit my lip and sighed.

"I might have promised to get his boy out of lock up." I said looking away. Rossi did not look disappointed but chuckled and pointed me towards the car.

"Good luck explaining that to Hotch."

We drove back to the presinct for a re-group. We were greeted by the police officer. I smiled kindly and shook his hand. He still looked at me suspiciously. Something I would probably have to get used to. Being a CI and all. We sat down in the room we had been assigned to and shared our findings.

"Rossi and I came to the conclusion that we are dealing with two unsubs. At least for the kidnapping. I have a theory that they are using a ruse, but Rossi disagrees thinking they just grabs the kids. I also asked around some people I know having them ask around on the streets." I said and Rossi nodded agreeing with what I had said.

We all got assigned new tasks for tomorrow, but it was pretty late and it seemed like there was nothing left to do today. I just prayed we would not have to wake up to another body tomorrow. I pulled Hotch aside and looked at him hoping to charm him into giving me what I wanted.

"Hotch, there is a little catch, if I get good intel from my guy, we might I have to ask the police to release one of their people in custody." I said and Hotch looked at me and sighed.

"Is it worth it?" He asked and I nodded.

"I worked very briefly with this guy, trust me, if something is happening on the streets he knows. Has guys on every corner." I said and he nodded.

"I will handle that if necessary then." He said and I nodded walking off.

That was surprisingly easy to pass through. I ran into Rossi who was on his way to our hotel and bragged. He smiled and congratulated me, I also asked him a favor for tomorrow, I wanted to prove a point and he agreed. We discussed the details briefly and he walked off. I walked back into the office, not really knowing how my jurisdiction was with sleeping accommodations and all of that.

All of the team besides JJ, Hotch and Rossi was there.

"Hey anyone know how our sleeping arrangements are or something?" I asked putting my feet up on the table studying to boards with the victims in front of me.

"I aint sharing a room with you." Morgan said and I punched his shoulder lightly.

I looked over at Prentiss and she put her hands up.

"Sorry kid, already have JJ as a roomie." She said giving me a sad smile.

"Just tell me you don't like me, I can handle it." I said jokingly. I looked back on the board and sighed.

"I imagine I have to share with an agent but who has a space?" I asked.

I heard a much distressed groan from across the table, I glared in that direction as Morgan chuckled. He padded my shoulder lightly.

"Let's just say that there is a reason I share with Rossi and not the kid." He said and I huffed.

Reid it was apparently.

"I'm not _that_ bad to room with am I?" He asked distressed looking at our two fellow agents Morgan chuckled.

"You either read all night or snore, there is no in-between." He said and Reid looked down.

"If it's any consilation I talk in my sleep." I said trying to comfort him he looked up smiling.

"Really?" He asked seeming hopeful that he may not be as annoying after all.

"No." I said and he looked down again.

This was going to be eventful. All I wished was that I would at least get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hulu! Sorry i haven't updated in forever, but i do have exams to worry about. I hope you like this chapter, full disclosure i do not own anything but story and OC, also i do not speak italian other than some basics and some swear words, so it is google translate.

* * *

Ali's P.O.V.

I had to wait around at the precint for Reid to finish whatever he was doing, not having the authority to be alone. I was bored and thinking of what to do tomorrow, I would have to require some things for this to work, I was positive once proved that my theory was right. Then we would hopefully catch this bastard, I may have cheated people out of their money, but you dont hurt kids. Then again who was I to judge really? I had had no remorse for my victims, I just hurt them in another way. I may not have killed people but I did ruin peoples lives. That was probably just as bad. I was in my own thoughts looking at a picture of one of the girls when Reid cleared his throat. I turned my head looking at him.

"You ready to go?" He asked and I chuckled getting up picking my leather jacket up from the chair putting it on.

"I have been waiting for you, genius." I said walking towards him he smiled and we walked to a car, driving us to our hotel.

He opened the door and threw his overnight bag on the foot of one of the beds. I threw myself onto one of the beds and groaned. It had been forever since I had laid in a comfortable bed. Oh this was heaven compared to those shit ones you get in the joint. Reid chuckled from beside me and I turned to him glaring.

"You would react the same if you had ever been in the joint. Not that you would ever end up there, you're too smart to get caught." I said smiling at the last part getting up booping his nose before walking towards the bathroom.

"Or too smart to even do something to begin with." He said from behind me, I shrugged and smiled.

"Potato, _potato"_ I said walking into the bathroom.

I grabbed the provided toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror, really looked. I had grown older. I should have seen that coming with time and stuff but really. I looked different, not really like myself, maybe it is true what they say? That the joint changes you? That you come out changed. I seemed tougher, like you should not fuck with me, I was still myself but I seemed wrong, like I would do something truly bad to someone. I did not like the way that I looked right now so I turned away from it and went back to the room. I sat down on the bed a little startled. I had never thought lock up would change me that much. I looked over at Reid.

"Am I the bad guy?" I asked more to myself than to him.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me and shrugged.

"Why do you ask?" He said walking over to me seeming concerned.

"I just, I was thinking at the precient how these people we catch are bad guys. because they hurt people. But I also hurt people. So therefor I must be like them, I must be a bad guy. It makes sense." I said starring into space.

"No, Ali, no no no, these people they are psychopaths, they kill people, take their lives from them, you stole money. They steal everything from their victims." He said croutching down beside me. I looked at him distressed.

"Yeah but I still take from them. I am narcissistic, I am manipulative, I lure people into traps the only difference is the end result. That makes me a bad guy." I said and he sighed.

He seemed to question himself a little before he put his hand on my cheek and lifted it to make me look at him.

"There is good and bad in all of us. It is not just good people and bad people, some people have so much bad that it consumes them. But the fact that you are even questioning it, is a sign that there is still good in you. So you may have done some bad things, but they do not define you, but what you do afterwards that is what defines you. You're are helping put worse people away. That is good am I right?" He asked, I got some tears in my eyes and nodded.

"Thank you." I said barely above a whisper he smiled awkwardly and let go of me and went to the bathroom.

I laid down on the bed thinking about what he had said. I was not gonna be a bad guy anymore, I was gonna be a good one. A really good one, let that define me.

I fell asleep and luckily I did not hear reading nor snorring, and I am a light sleeper, you learn that in the joint.

* * *

However I did hate Reid the morning after, one of the good things about being outside was no one waking you up at 7 am every damn morning. However the lovely Spencer thought that making noise at 7 am was a great idea. Of course he was a damn A person. I groaned and told him to stop being so loud, he did not answer probably not knowing how much noise he was making. After about 10 minutes of this I just gave in and got up. Well sat up, to glare at him.

"Ohio mattine" I mumbled to myself in italian.

It was the only thing I remember about my dad when I was 8 I was fluent in italien from just speaking it with him. Then he bailed but the swear words still stuck, mostly from cursing him out a lot.

I got up and got ready for another day. It was actually really nice, feeling like I had time to myself this morning. And oh how i had missed having a shower to myself. Well mostly, the genius sometimes has no brain, and somehow was too into his book to remember that I was in there. For a genius he was sometimes not very smart.

I was ready to go but dug through Reids bag when I found what I was looking for I snatched it and sat up looking innocent. Boy genius noticed nothing on the ride to the precinct. The geographical profile was ready and the rest of the team stood around psychoanalysing him, I was not very good at that. I pulled Rossi off to the side and we planned it all out.

We were ready and I told Hotch that Rossi and I needed to do something important. I cleared a table and lifted it so I was able to put in the middle of the room while Hotch called everyone into the room. I pulled out the cards I had snacked from Reids bagpack. And asked one of them to pick a card, performing a trick I had mastered years ago. Giving me the extra time to get eye contact with Rossi and wink discreetly at him. I shuffled the cards maintaining some eye contact with Rossi and finished the trick to the timing of my finished card trick. While people were amazed Hotch furrowed his brow.

"What was this about? We do not have time to fool around like this with 8 hours left to find the girl." He asked seeming angry.

I smirked proud of myself and shrugged.

"Notice anything while I was doing this card trick?" I asked and he just shrugged, which made me slightly chuckle, I still had it.

"Well while I wowed you all with my amazing card trick, you detectives and special agents, did not notice me cuing Rossi to take Reid out. Hence he is no longer in the room. If highly trained people do not notice, how are walking pedestrians." I said smirking he nodded.

"So now I can tell you that we are looking for two people one of them very charming, street magician or some other showbusiness, he does a small performance while the other guy grabs the kid when magical murdini is finished with the trick he runs off and he and his partner now have a kid to murder. The other guy blends in, since the kids are so young I would put him at mid 30s to 40s, looks like a parent but is still not someone you notice. " I said smirking.

He nodded at me and told me that it was good work. The team started giving their profile, I called my guy on the streets and asked what he had for me, he told me something I already knew and I asked him to check any street magicians that his guys had seen.

Reid walked up to me and half smiled.

"Good card trick. Too bad I know you shuffle the card to get the pickers card fourth to the top, then show and push to magically reveal the card." He said standing beside me leaning on a counter as we watched the prescient work.

"I should have guessed you knew your way around a deck of cards." I said smirking at him he chuckled.

"Yeah, i love magic. Can i ask. Why did you out of everyone take me out of the room? Because I'm tallest? or weakest? Or what?" He said and i chuckled padding his shoulder.

"A Magicians never reveals their secret." I said standing up and winked at him as i walked back to work.

* * *

My guy on the streets called me and told me he had a guy on the streets. He described him to me and he fit the profile the guys gave earlier. I asked what he knew and he gave me a name and a street corner where he usually hung out with his friend whom he also had the name of. I thanked him and hung up, I heard some protesting when I hung up, probably thinking I broke our deal. Please, I know better than to mess with King Pin. I walked into the precinct and told Hotch what I knew and he had Garcia run a search and give us an address. Me and Rossi were sent to check out the street while the rest of the team were sent to the two addresses of our suspects. We had stood there for a good half an hour, when the team called that they were in their house, it was five minutes away from where we were standing. I heard a gun fire off and I instinctually ran towards it thinking that one of us had been hit. Rossi followed me to the scene and I stopped when I saw one of the guys lying on the ground. He looked up at me and smiled then I saw the light fade from his eyes. I could not look away from it, all I could do was stare at this dead person I had just helped kill. The sound around me drowned out and I was only snapped out of it when someone shook me lightly.

"Hey you okay Ali?" I turned and saw Reid's one hand resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Yup, I'm good. The kid get out alright?" I said and he nodded dragging me away.

We got to the precinct and I asked Hotch about that favor I owed, specifically saying that you do not wanna owe this guy one. He chuckled and told me that I could deliver it myself to which I happily obliged.

I told the guy to stay behind and walked to his corner. He pushed me up against the wall and I smirked.

"What the hell Al! We have a deal. And you know better that to break a promise to me. You know what happens." He said and I chuckled and whistled.

The guy came into view and Pin let go of me and chuckled. I just shrugged and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Of course I do. But I needed to fry a bigger fish before I could repay you. I never break a promise." I said and he pulled me in for a hug which I happily obliged him with.

"See you around. And be safe without me alright?" He said.

"Yeah yeah. I won't make too much trouble." I said and he chuckled and we pulled away from the hug.

"I'm here if you need me alright Ali cat." He said and I smiled walking away from him but turned around and nodded.

"I will call if I fall down the rabbit hole. Fino alla prossima volta Congino." I said.

"Fino alla prossima volta congina." He said and disappeared into the shadows. I walked back to Rossi who had been watching and was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked as we walked to the car.

"Congino?" he asked and I chuckled.

"On the street you're one big family." I said.

* * *

We were all sitting in the jet and I was finally freed from my chain around my leg. I was on the down side also handed a jumpsuit in a terrible colour which I did not enjoy that much. I got changed and sat down wanting to get some sleep. I slept all the way to DC as we got off the plain there was an officer ready to escort me back home. He was padding me down when Rossi stopped to give me a book.

"I have been wondering. What does Ali stand for?" He asked and I smiled.

"Alice." I said and lifted my arms to let the officer search me there.

"Welcome to Wonderland then." He said and smiled at me as he walked off.

I was put in handcuff and about to be dragged to the car when i stopped and yelled out.

"Hey doc." I yelled, he turned and walked over to me in front of the prison car.

"You wanna know why I picked you to be dragged off?" I asked and he nodded biting his lip seeming excited.

"Out of all of them, you're the one that resembles a child the most." I said and he chuckled but furrowed his eyebrows.

"But I'm older than you." He said confused and I chuckled. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He staggered out. I shrugged and smiled at him.

"A magician never reveals their secrets." I said and got into the car and we drove of back to the hell they called prison.

But I was smiling, I was good today. I was gonna keep being good.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay new chapter, based on a very horrifying experiment, standford. I would like to disclaim that i do not know how prison condition actually are, just from tv and movies and i truly do not mean it disrespectfully if i depict it wrongfully. Also please review, i would like to know what people think of it... Anyways hope you like this, also this is a bit more dark that the other chapters, not intentional, but i also kind of like it.

Ali's P.O.V.

After two days being back from that case I had done everything I could to be good, however good you can be in this shithole. There was a few new guards at the prison, I hated those, they always tried too hard to prove how though they were, always ended badly. Apparently I had "fallen out of line" when I had not looked up from my book when I was spoken to. So I spent a day in the hole. At least it was better than some of the other girls, one had gotten a week for punching one of them. That and the guard had told her to do 5 push ups in front of everyone. Every time she was done she was asked to do five more. That apparently went on till she collapsed. I had decided that I hated this guard with a fiery passion. He was also unfair when he thought I had fallen out of line. I was just in the yard minding my own business, reading my book. When he came up and told me yardtime was over. Sadly I was too into my psychology book to hear him the first time. And he hit me with his club repeating himself. I nodded and closed my book smiling a little at him.

"Sure, sorry about that man." I said and got off the bench and started walking back towards the prison, he grabbed my arm and pulled my backwards with a lot of force.

"You will call me Sir, understood girl? And I will not tolerate being ignored or spoken to like that girl." He said and I nodded he pushed me forward and I walked into the prison, however instead of turning to the hall where my cell was located at I was pushed down into the hole and told I would spend the night there for disrespecting an officer.

* * *

So when I was finally out of the hole and a normal guard came to fetch me for a case I was relieved to say the least. I also made a mental note to tell someone at the bureau about him, filling a complaint would not get me anywhere except maybe another trip into the hole. I got changed and was driven to the headquarter where JJ escorted me to the bullpen. I was sat in a briefing room and beside Rossi when Garcia walked in and handed us all files.

"This is victim nr. 6 in some recent murders. The timeline has increased for these victims before it was once a month maybe two months, but this is the second in two weeks." JJ started and i looked over the crime scene photos trying to think about anything that would help out this case.

"This man, is Jakob Morganthouguh,25 years old, was reported missing three months ago by his girlfriend. The other victims all male, in their 20s-30s, other than that they do not have much in common victimology or neighbourhood wise." JJ continued and Emily cut her off.

"So how do we know that they are connected?" She asked and Garcia pressed a button showing six photos of dead bodies.

"As you can see they were all found in the same way, in a dumpster and naked. They all have signs of struggling and abuse." She said and I nodded.

Wheels was up in 10 minutes and I headed down to pack what little things I had left. Then I just sat on my desk waiting for everyone to be done so we could go.

"So what has been up with you guys, any gossip, anything happening in your lives?" I asked looking around the bullpen.

"I got a new couch." Emily said and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Really Em, I get out of the joint back to reality and all that has happened is a new couch?" I said and groaned morgan just chuckled and shook his head.

"Well I can tell you pretty boy here went out on a date with a real lady last night." He said and I smirked and leaned on the desk looking at him smiling.

"Really Doc? see Emily, this is what real gossip looks like, might wanna take notes. Now Doc, I want some details." I said and he looked at both me and Morgan confused and kept gathering his things. I kept starring at him until he finally looked at me weirdly.

"Stop starring at me." He said getting up from his seat grabbing his coat signaling that he was ready to go. Morgan nodded and grabbed his as well. I did too and hurried to walk beside Spencer.

"Come on spencer. Give me something. please?" I said using my puppy dog face trying to convince him.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." He said sounding annoyed.

"You know we are going to annoy you until you tell us, so you might as well tell us now. We promise we won't make fun of you." I said trying to pursuaide him. he rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Fine. I was trying blind dating, since I'm not that great with woman, or so Morgan tells me." He said and Morgan shrugged as I chuckled.

"So I met this girl, she seemed nice, however it turned out that she was a little weird, she literally started crying when I told her my star sign was scorpio." He said looking down. I was laughing so hard at this point that my stomach hurt. When I gained my breath we were at the car I padded his back and looked at him sympathetically.

"Well better luck next time, besides, you are a smart badass FBI agent, who would not want that?" I said and he looked at me confused.

* * *

We drove silently to the jet. When we got to the jet there was a less cosy vibe and I started actually reading into the case. These guys had been though a lot of shit. They were all from not too good neighborhoods, no ethnic connection. And that torture was gruesome. Cutting, beatings, burn marks, autopsy even said some of them had water in their lungs, another body had been starved. I looked at everything and something seemed weird to me, I had this weird feeling about this case. We got to California and I smiled a little, this was nice weather, I had missed that. We drove to the precinct and were assigned different tasks, Reid, Rossi and I were sent to the dumpsite and told to go to the morgue afterwards. I looked around in the dumpster or the rest of the dumpsite, to see what could have compelled the unsub to dump them here.

"It is like he wants to demean these men when they have been killed, disposing of them like this means he has no respect for them once he is done with them. " Rossi said and reid nodded in agreement.

"Yes, if he had any sort of empathy for his victims or what he does to them he would have found a more respectful burial sight." He said and i nodded.

"Doesn't it also mean that he is a bit sloppy when it comes to dumping them? Like naked and in a trash bag throw into dumpster." I said and the guys nodded at me.

We left the dumpsite to go to the morgue, I have never been to one before and I was honestly quite happy about that. Well, there is a first time for everything. We walked in and the mortician greeted us. He told us what we had already read in the reports that all of the bodies had these things in common. I cringed listening to those horrible things. Kind of put my guard problem into perspective. He opened a case and showed us the naked body of Jakob Morganthouguh, we looked it over he shoved us the burn marks, some cuts, and different bruises. He also said there were signs of psychological torture since he seemed to have pulled out his own hair. I looked over the body seeing nothing really out of order until I noticed something smudged on the inside of his left arm. I put on a glove and lifted it to get a closer look. He had a number tattooed on him, kind of like our numbers in the prison. I looked at it a little longer thinking on how it could be a normal tattoo, but it was not a date or something else. I left the room and called Prentiss who was with Jakobs girlfriend.

"Hey could you ask her if he had any tattoos i noticed a weird number tattooed on his body." I asked and she agreed to call me back when she had asked.

* * *

We went back in and the guys were thanking the mortician and getting ready to go, before we did i took a photo of the tattoo. Something was not right about this, we met back at the precinct but before Prentiss could give me her answer Hotch called us in for an update. Rossi repeated what we had found at the crime scene and the girls that he had gone missing three months ago. When we were done Prentiss told me that the girlfriend had said that he had no tattoos, that he was scared of needles. I asked for the morgues number and called them asking if any of the other bodies had those tattoos. I sat down and wondered what this all could mean. About an hour later the morgue called me back telling me that all six victims had had these different 5 digit numbers tattooed on their left arm. I thanked him and hung up. I told the others that they all had numbers on them and they put it down as a signature. I sat down and looked at the big board of the dead bodies of these men. All of them had tattoos, they had been tortured and captured, all men, something was missing in my head. I got up and looked at their hands, all had torn hands from trying to get out of a small space. Hotch came in and pulled me aside for a talk.

"I hate to do this while on case, but I was just notified, mind explaining why you were put into to isolation?" He asked and I sighed.

"It's alright, we have a new guard he is trying really hard to prove that he is tough so he threw me in the hole for "disrespecting an officer." What actually happened was that I was too caught up in my book to hear him telling me yard time was over the first time he told me." I said and hotch nodded. then it clicked in my head, the hole, then I stopped and thought it through, it all made sense, but I needed to be sure.

I asked to be excused and I went back to work writing down on a pad trying to make all of the dots connect and I also went on the computer to make sure I got my details right. When I was done with my theory I asked them all to gather in the briefing room, saying I had a theory.

"So, I had a weird feeling about this case, something was missing, all men, all tortured, all dumped in trash bags and naked, the numbered tattoos on their arms, and their hands being torn up. I think this guy is a prison guard. You all must have read or seen that experiment where they mistreat the prisoners. But I remember my hands looking a littler like that after my first time in isolation. He tortures them, not just physically but psychologically. That is why they are all men, because there are no mixed prisons. He dumps them naked and in trash bags because he thinks of them as trash being thrown back to the streets. And the numbers, Jakobs girlfriend said he had no tattoos and yes I saw a 5 digit number on his left arm. 5 digits those are prison numbers demeaning them like they did in the KZ camps in world war 2. I think this guy has his own little prison where he takes men and after a while kills them." I finished and they all told me it was good work. They all threw in some actual psychology facts about the guy and his process but I was proud of myself for solving this. The reason this case had me feeling weird was because it was about prisons.

We gave a profile to the detectives and all went our separate ways to find out more about this person. Eventually they figured out that all of these victims helped at the same homeless shelter. And somehow narrowed it down to this one guy. I was put into a bulletproof west and given a radio and went with the rest of the team, while they were all train psychologists I knew prisons first hand and could help some of the inmates. I went with Reid following Morgan when he had cleared an area, we went down to the basement and the guy was pointing a shotgun at us, i let the guys handle him. One because I was scared a hell, and two because I had nothing to defend myself with. Morgan had to shoot him in the leg and put him in cuffs and dragged him off. I looked over the basement, seeing all these cages with men in them, we opened them all out and let them out most of them hugging me when we got them out. They seemed to share a bond after all being locked up, but that happens you have to stay together to survive.

When we had searched the whole area and was sure no more people were there Reid holstered his gun and smiled at me waiting by the staircase. I gave him a small smile and we walked back out into the sunlight, I would be lying if I said I did not hate being down there. Reid touched my shoulder and padded me a little on the back in a comforting manner.

* * *

We were back in the jet flying home, I got changed and unchained from my leg brace. I walked over to Hotchner and cleared my throat.

"I don't mean to bother you with this, but would you mind speaking to the prison about this new guard, he is showing control and sadistic tendencies and I know if I complain it will just be worse for me." I said looking down and just nodded and told me he would see what he could do.

I thanked him and walked back into the plane sitting down beside Reid he gave me a small smile and I smiled back. I leaned back and tried to sleep hoping to catch some before I would have go back to a place I hated. I shifted around every 10 seconds not being able to find any position that was even remotely comfortable. Finally I looked at Spencer reading his book and shrugged putting my head on his shoulder he seemed surprised first but did not push me away.

"Wh.. what... ar.. are.. you doing?" He stammered out and I lifted my head and smiled tired at him.

"I couldn't get comfortable, but if it bothers you I will find another way to sleep." I said quietly and he seemed to think it through for a second before shrugging.

"No it's okay, you can put your head on my shoulder." He said and I smiled and thanked him before putting my head on his shoulder again.

I relaxed and felt sleeping drifting over me, I was only slightly woken what I imagined was a little while later, when I felt a head slowly laying against mine.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: thank you for the one review, it warms my heart! i hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a little weird but i think it turned out fun.

Ali's P.O.V.

I was called in after a few days to fill out all of the paperwork required by me on this case. God I hate paperwork! And I only have like half of what the others have. I have never been more grateful that im not an actual agent. Wonder what that would be like? If I was actually an agent. I would be a real badass, but then again I would not have anyone in my life, and I do not know how to get into this program, but I do not think just great streetsmarts and barely a high school graduation will make the cut. If I had not been a criminal I would have never met this people. Not that I liked crime, but I understood it, it was necessary for people like me to survive. I wondered what Rossi, Prentiss and Morgan was doing? Spencer and Hotch had been psychoanalyzing someone in prison, but the rest kept me in the dark. They all came back and some dude was in Rossi's office and told him they should talk like men. I looked over at them then the rest of the team furrowing my eyebrows.

"What is that about?" Emily asked, beating me to it, JJ just smirked.

"Garcia and Gavin sitting in a tree." She said and walked away from us, the two adults started laughing, Reid and I seemed to be the only ones not getting it.

Reid asked Prentiss what it meant but she told him it did not matter so he turned to look at me and I shrugged.

"Don't look at me Doc, I don't know either." I said this made the two other agents turn their head to me.

"Hold up, Pretty Boy I understand doesn't get the reference, but our little con artist, how do you not know? Didn't they have rhymes on the streets of Chicargo?" Morgan said while Emily chuckled and I shrugged.

"Not really. Not that one at least, the only rhyme you hear on the streets is the classic: Snitches get stitches and bitches who snitches they end up in ditches needing stitches." I said and smiled, I thought it was a quite nice rhyme Morgan and Prentiss just looked at me horrified, I looked to Reid who just shrugged and I smiled at him. It was nice not being the only one in the dark on this one.

"What? Honor amungst thieves, never snitch." I said trying to get them to stop looking at me like I was crazy.

Was I crazy for thinking that way? I mean I only had my own childhood I have no clue how a normal one could go. Probably good I so far have followed the thieves code which says not to have any family. I would not know what to do with it, how to raise it not to hustle and steal, it was the only thing I knew. I want to teach my fictional kid something, make them know how smart I am, but I can not help them with their math homework, so much as I can teach them to pickpocket. My train of thought was interrupted by the doctor.

"I actually read something about that. Called the thieves code, guidelines for all thieves, like taking youngsters with potential under their wing, but never having a family of their own. Or always have enough to cover your own debts. I find it particularly facinating in you case actually Alice, since you accepted a job with us when this code says to never take any job involved with the gourvernment." He paused and looked at me, he did not realize how insulting that was to hear from him, telling me I had broken the code. I knew the code god damn well.

"Hey, I took this to get outta jail. And I don't break the code, unless you see us putting away any mobsters or thieves. Besides the code is not about being a theif and establising your network, it is about loyalty, respect and surviving, together. Plus I have little more leeway since in not directly in a family, I just have to pay my dues." I said, it has been a while since I talked about the familia and used their terms. Sometimes I miss it, the nice family dinners sitting around joking. Morgan broke in this time getting up standing in front of me confused.

"Wait kid you have ties to the mafia? I knew you were italian but damn." He said and I chuckled.

"I have delt with them before, but I am not involved with them, last time I checked I did cons not shooting peoples knee caps off, extortion and drug deals. But I dealt with them and I owe some of them my life. So if you think you can psychoanalyse me to give your bureau some info on the mafia, then you got the wrong gal compadre." I said. After I said it I thought it through, I was loyal to these people and I owe them my life, but maybe I should not have been so defensive with Morgan. Maybe he was just curious. I felt a little bad but honestly I would never give up anything on the mob, I owed them my life.

"I'm sorry, that was harsh. but you gotta understand I don't understand how life works without criminals involved. And it is not all bad, there is actually honor amongst thieves. People usually see a crime family or a group of street kids and only see the bad, not that part where you have a home all of a sudden. La strada é la mia familia, la familia prima da tutto." I said and got up from my desk feeling the need to leave the conversation.

* * *

Reids P.O.V.

Ali got up to leave the conversation, we had apparently hit a nerve when talking about theives and mafias, I had not meant to hit a nerve, I was just curious. I stood up and smiled at the others, I needed a coffee anyway, might as well try and comfort her. Emphasis on try since I have been known not to be very good with emotions.

"Wait kid, what did that last thing mean?" Morgan asked before I could leave I turned around and smiled at them.

"The streets are my family, family always comes first." I said and they all nodded seeming to understand where she was coming from. I did too, I understood not having anyone and being loyal to those you have. I did not actually know that much italian but I looked up the words I did not know online and guessed the rest. Maybe I should ask her to teach me some italian, that could be fun.

I walked into a little secluded corner of the office and saw her sitting up against a wall. I can not imagine what she is going through, maybe feeling like she is betraying her family by being with us. Or maybe not knowing how life works without being a criminal. It must be tough knowing you could do other things yet with the cards you were dealt that just is not a possibility. I sat down beside her and smiled at her even though she did not look up at me.

"You seemed distressed. How would you like to approach it, with words of comfort, a study suggests that 30% of women sometimes prefer solitude before talking about it." I said and she looked up at me half upset half smiling.

"I just feel weird. Like I miss my criminal friends, but I don't even know if half of them are dead. And it sort of hit me today, I do not know how I am gonna function in normal society once I get out. It has always been survive, no matter what laws you're breaking. But I don't owe anyone nothing, I could live without crime, but then what? Get a shitty job because no one will hire a convict? Live alone, no friends and family. Then I think I would rather be a criminal." She said. I understood her confusion, most convicts have a hard time getting a job, and she is clever so she would most likely be unforfilled by that job and start hating her life before eventually turning back to crime. It also seemed different from most people I meet (not that I meet too many criminals actually.) but it growing up on those streets not knowing anything else, how can anything in a normal and sad life change that connection she had with these people.

"Most CIs get hired after release, so maybe you have a good shot at working here when you get out." I said and she smiled at me.

"Yeah? I just might. I like it here. It's safe. But I can't turn my back on family you know?" She said and I looked down smiling slightly.

"I get it, but we were our own little family here as well. And I personally would like to have you here in it." I said and when I looked up she smiled put her hand on my cheek and kissed it, then left the kitchen. I could feel a blush creep up on my face and I did feel all warm inside.

I quickly tried to gather myself, I knew how those things go and they never end well. That and this is the second time she has done this so I think it may be more her way of saying thank you than anything else. I grabbed some coffee and went back into the bullpen, I could not help but smile though. JJ walked in and told us we had a case. I sighed, we had barely been done with the last one and now a new one rolled in? I got up and walked into the conference room and sat down. I opened the file in front of me and looked over the details. Two boys both 13 years old was being tortured and killed. Violent showing no signs of remorse and suggests sexual impulse. However the way they were buried seemed highly unlikely to be sloppy as the rest of it seemed to be. We got briefed and went to the jet, I stayed silent for most of it, but my mind kept wondering about other things about this case. It seemed a little weird being around everyone right now. We got to Wisconsin and said hello to the police officer on the case. We all went to the burial sights to see what we could get out of them. Since there were two sights Morgan, Ali and I went to the first boy Timmy's burial sight, while the rest of the team went to the other one. We looked it over, nothing seemed significant about this place. He was hiding in plain sight which told us that he was not someone you noticed, maybe from around the area. There did not seem to be any ritualistic significanse to how they were buried, except that they were put like a natural burial position, which tells us that he feels some remorse, this could also be his signature. I said all of those things to my two companions and they agreed. We met back at the precienct to discuss the case.

"What I don't get is how he gets these victims? They were on their way home from extra curriculum activities when they were abducted yet no one saw anything." Morgan said and Alice cut him off.

"And this is the suburb not the inner city so a ruse would be suspicious." She said and I nodded.

"It would have to be someone who would not look suspicious talking to children." Emily said and then something clicked in my train of thought.

"What if he is a coach or an educator, seeing one of those with a kid would not be suspicious." I said and they all nodded.

"If it is he defiantly won't have any prior pedophile charges since there is no way a school would hire a teacher with a record like that." Rossi said and I nodded.

"Something about the second victims autopsy does not make sense, it says that Joe was struck across the face? But the drugs in their system suggest them to be unconcous so it would not make sense as a punishment for trying to escape. And since Timmy does not have it I wonder what could have caused him to be hit." I said. I looked around seeing if anyone had a theory and the only one who seemed to wonder was Alice who the proceeded to open the file she read something smiled then poked Rossi and made him look and he smirked.

"Yeah Reid we have a very plausible idea as to why Joey was hit." Rossi started smirking. Alice took over tossing me the file.

"He is italian." She said and Morgan seemed to get the reference the rest of the team seemed mildly confused as was I, I furrowed my eyebrows looking at them.

"What does that have to do with anything? As far as I know there are no statistical evidence that supports that italians are more prone to domestic abuse." I asked and Alice chuckled. I liked her laugh.

"It's not abuse. But here is the deal, I met his dad here at the police station, he is old school italian." Rossi started and again Alice elaborated.

"If your parent is an old school wise-guy it means there is one rule. You act like a dumbass." She paused and looked at Rossi

"You get smacked cross the face." They said in sync. Sometimes I forget that they are both italiens, it seems to give them some sort of special bond.

I looked around to see everyone in the room get that reference. I looked still confused how that was linked to being italian up at Morgan who smiled at me.

"Hey, don't look at me kid, if I acted like a dumbass I would get my ass whooped by my ma." He said and I nodded, I think I figured it out. At least I was going to refer to that detail as insignificant until proven otherwise.

We walked out of the room and Rossi, Ali and I was sent to talk to the first victims family. I decided I would ask again in the car, it felt a little embarrassing in front of everyone.

"So why is the "smacking cross the face" significantly connected to italiens?" I asked and they smiled at me.

"Italiens are proud people, and back in the old days that was just how you raised kids. Thats how they were raised, and thats how they raised their kids. Beside once you've been hit in the face a few times, you learn not to fuck up again." Rossi said and I nodded feeling closer to the answer.

"It funny how different cultures are when it comes to raising children. I read once a Zuni saying, that every time a child makes 20 mistakes you should forgive 19 of them. which seems to connect more with how most white families seem to raise their kids." I said and opened the door getting into the cars backseat. Ali turned around and looked at me grinning.

"Yeah? Well we also have an italian saying like that. You must have been told right Rossi?" She said looking at him and he smiled nodding.

"Yeah of course I have been told that. My uncle used to say it when he was busting my balls. Si scopre tuna volta, si perde due denti." He said in perfect italian, it is a quite beautiful language.

"And what exactly does that mean?" I asked and Ali looked back at me smirking.

"You fuck up once, you lose two teeth." She said and I widened my eyes looking horrified, she just started laughing at my reaction.

When we got to the house I walked up to Rossi and whispered to him.

"They don't actually pull your teeth out do they?" I asked a little worried and he chuckled and grabbed my neck.

"Of course not you dork." He said laughing a little but quickly wiped away his grin as we approached the mourning family.


	7. Chapter 7

Ali's P.O.V.

We had caught the killer and were flying home, it turned out to be a volunteer who had lost their kid and therefor killed these boys to keep his own kid "alive". Weird, but anything can make sense in a delusional mind. I was sitting across from Prentiss and Reid when she proposed we play poker to pass the time. It was a long flight home so I agreed to it. Reid looked at us and shrugged.

"Sure, but you are aware that I am from Vegas?" He said and I smirked, that was a challenge I was willing to accept.

Prentiss dealt the five cards and we split peanuts chips and pretzels up as chips. We each bet and drew a few cards, Emily and Reid were listing off statistics of probably at me which I rolled my eyes at. Spencer the fool he was played all in and I complied looking worried when I did it to give him a sense of confidence. Emily put down first and had two pairs, spencer smirked as he put down his hand a straight flush. I sighed and he chuckled about to collect all of the snacks when I cleared my throat and put down a Royal flush, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his scull and I chuckled leaving the snacks there not actually wanting them, just the satisfaction of winning.

"How did you do that? That is almost statistically impossible to get." He said and I chuckled standing up to go to the bathroom. I waved my finger to tell get him in close like I was telling him a secret.

"Don't gamle with criminals." I said padding his cheek softly. He frowned and looked at me confused.

"A literal ace up your sleeve?" He asked and I chuckled shaking my head walking away.

"Eddie guerro." I said and his face made an oh shape and i knew he would understand that reference. I walked to the planes bathroom when I heard Emily ask what that meant from behind me, luckily he explained so I would not have to.

"It's a economist saying stemming from wallstreet but also common in the game theory: If you aint cheating, you aint trying." He said.

I got changed into my prison suit and went out of the bathroom back to the table. We got back to DC and I was escorted back to the prison. I hoped we would get on case again soon, I sort of missed being around the team already. Maybe the doc was right, it was like a little familia. I liked the feeling you got from that, I have not have anyone in my life I trust for a long time, or anyone I like for that matter. On the inside it is all about usefulness not about if you like that person.

* * *

We had a case again the next week, and I wanted to go back there so bad. I had missed civilization and while I had to go look at grusom murderers this was the highlight of my week. Or so I thought going into this case. It was like any other case at the beginning, 4 kids had been murdered and dumped in the trash on the streets of new york. We flew out and I looked at the dump sights all those other things we usually look at. Their family backgrounds were sketchy to say the least, nr. 1 had a drunk dad and a dead mother, nr. 2 divorce parents and a mom working non stop, nr. 3 no dad but drug addicted mom and nr. 4 was the worst, mother abused him and was a prostitute. Bad grades at school, street kids, I felt really bad for them. I was pretty silent during the flight, thinking of how they were murdered I did not like this case. These boys did not deserve to die like that just tortured then dumped in a dumpster.

We got off the plane and went to the dumpsite of the latest victim. I walked around, crowded street alley, bad neighborhood to say the least. A woman walked by and asked what had happened I looked over at Hotch who nodded and I answered her, a hormecide. I got a picture from JJ and asked the woman if she had known the victim. She took one glance and nodded at me, so she knew nr. 4 Todd.

"I knew him, if I know him right, this was his own fault." She said and walked away. I put the picture away and glared after her, how dare she say something like that? Maybe he had no choice, from his file he had no choice. And she just saw him as nothing but street scum.

We went back to the police station and Reid set up a geo profile while I kept reading up on the victims, they already had a petty record. Shame. I took to the streets and hit up an old friend of mine, asked him to ask around see if anyone knew these boys. He was hard to persuade seeing as this was a cop case. I told him it was a deal, that I was happy doing this. He said it was not a good enough reason to have gone soft and gone to work for the enemy. I looked him dead in the eyes in the alley we were standing in.

"Look this may be for the cops, but I need your help, I am asking you to do me this favor, you owe me." I said and he glared at me.

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you right now for breaking the code." He said and I sighed.

"One good reason? Look at those boys, you may hate the cops and I get it, but this person, they are killing our kids, not some rich filthy basterds, our people. And if we don't catch this guy more street kids will be killed." I said and he nodded giving me a slight hug before leaving the alley with his guys.

I walked back to the police station where I met Hotch at the door.

"Almost thought you had run off." He said and I shook my head and smiled.

"Nope, my guy was just a little difficult to get to cooperate. But I persuaded him." I said and he smiled at me as we walked into the room we were working in.

We discussed what we had found and my guy called the number I had given him from what I could tell was a payphone. He told me that they had been under a few guys wings but no one had anything bad to say about these guys, they were loyal good street kids. I thanked him and he told me that this one was for the kids not me, as far as he was concerned his debt to me was paid, I agreed and hung up. I told the team what I had been told and they nodded saying we were ready to give a profile.

"This unsure is a white male in his 30 to late 50s. He blends in works in some form of justice seeing as though he is so skilled with a weapon and how he seems to justify the kills." Hotch started and Rossi elaborated.

"He dumps them in trash because that is what they are to him, these are street kids and with this sort of dumping it suggests that he feels a sense of justice when he kills them. They are street kids our source on the street tells us that they are good guys and likable. However being that they come from a bad neighborhood and are in the streets a lot they are very low risk targets. They are easy to catch and given their background, will not necessarily be missed." He said, I hated what he said, I knew he was right but I hated this unsub for doing this shit.

"Check all justice departments, anyone who suffered through a trauma recently could be down to something as simple as a mugging that could have triggered this unsub." Reid said.

We thanked them for listening and the police officers scattered. We were walking back to our office when an officer walked past us shrugging to his partner.

"I don't agree with him killing people, but killing criminals, that don't sound too bad to me. I mean they kind of had it coming right?" He said walking past us.

I could feel rage start burning up inside me as i walked towards them hearing more of their conversation.

"I mean they dont do anything good for society, all they are is worthless criminals. disposable really?" He said, poked his shoulder and he turned to me, I put a smile on my face.

"Excuse me, but what were you saying?" I asked making doe eyes hoping he would not catch on, he smiled at me slightly.

"Just that these kids are bad seeds anyway. Disposable." He said shrugging and smiling at me.

"May I teach you something?" I asked as nicely as I could i was boiling with rage on the inside though.

"Sure darling." he said trying to flirt with me.

I punched him in the face then in the stomach and then kneed him in the balls. I grabbed his hair and made him look up at me.

"Street kids are not disposable, we are not worthless. And if you agree with this killer then you are a worthless piece of shit." I yelled all of my rage was still raging.

I hated this man more than I had hated anyone, at least at the moment. I heard an okay from behind me as two arms were wrapped around me as I was casually picked up off the floor, I fought back wanting to hit the guy some more. I hated this man, how could he say something like that? I was dragged into the interegation room and sat down, I looked up and noticed Morgan I was still pissed and fighting him. But he grabbed my arms and held me completely still.

"HEY!" he yelled and I released a breath I did not know I was holding.

"You need to calm down. What you did out there was completely uncalled for." He yelled at me and I glared at him.

"He called those kids worthless." I said in response, morgan just glared at me.

"Yeah? But you can not go around beating people just because you feel with the victims." He said sternly. I looked down and sighed, he was right I knew that.

"He agreed with the killer, he thought we should just be killed off. Like all street kids are better off dead." I said i could feel tear coming down my face as I said it. It was turning from rage to frustration.

"They are not. You know that. I know that. But he just don't see it like we do." He said in a calm tone.

"They are just street kids. They are not just worthless. They don't deserve this. Kids are getting killed and nobody cares." I kept crying out. My emotions were all over the place and I hated this, I hated not controlling my feelings. But this one hit home, they were killing kids like me, kids who society abandoned, and nobody cared.

Morgan let go of me and let me cry a little as he tried to calm me down. It was slightly working. I finally stopped and he looked at me.

"You good?" He asked and I nodded getting up.

I did not care how i looked i knew it was horrible I left the conference room knowing all of the police officers were looking at me. I went into our little office where everyone went silent upon seeing me. Morgan sat down beside me and i walked over to Hotch asking for a moment alone.

"I am sorry about causing trouble." I said sternly and he nodded.

"Also, I think I would like off of this case. This is very personal for me and I do not feel like I can do this job when I am this close to the case." I said looking down at my feet.

"Which is why I am not taking you off it. I want you on this, use this hatred you have for the unsub as motivation. Also I think it would be good when we catch him." He said and i nodded sighing. I had hoped i could sit this one out, but seemed unlikely.

"But something like that outburst before, can not happen again, or you leave me no choice to break our agreement with you." He said sternly and I nodded.

"Deserved it though." He said walking away as if he had not just said that. I smiled and followed him back into the conference room.

We had found a unsub a lawyer who had recently been mugged, we had to walk around the streets and ask if anyone had seen him, since he was not in neither office nor apartment. I was paired with Reid and we were walking around asking a few people. I noticed a group of bad looking guys standing around talking. I stopped Reid for a moment.

"So I have seen you socialize, not a pretty site. Let me take the lead on this one okay?" I said and he frowned but nodded. I walked over to them and made a the common greeting to one of the guys, I asked if they had seen this guy they said no and I nodded walking away.

Reid asked me if he could try and lead on the next group of guys and I chuckled but obliged wanted to see how bad he would do.

"Yo, what up homies?" He said walking up to those guys, he sounded like an awkward adult not really knowing how to use slang it was a little adorable.

"Seen this dude, hombres?" He said and the just scoffed shook their head and walked away. Reid walked back to me and I slow clapped smiling gently at him.

"Not bad." I said and his face lit up and he smiled at me.

"Really?" He said in disbelief. I walked over to him.

"No." I said padding his shoulder slightly.

"That bad?" He asked and I chuckled and nodded.

"You are an incredibly smart man Reid, but leave the street smarts to me darling." I said padding his cheek lightly.

We walked around and regrouped with the others, when Morgan called us over the coms saying he had him. And was coming our way. He had him in handcuffs he and Prentiss had apparently caught him in an alley red handed. He was in handcuffs now, I glared at him, Morgan handed the guy to Prentiss and walked over to Hotch whispering something to him. He looked over and nodded. I noticed that the guy had a black eye, and wondered where he had gotten that. The police came and put him into their car taking him to the station. Morgan walked over to me before getting the SUV.

"You the reason for that black eye?" I asked and he chuckled shrugging.

"Officially I had nothing to do with that." He said and I smirked.

"Off the record, a little justice for a friend of mine." He said and I smiled at him. I hugged him as a thank you and as I pulled back he ruffled my hair smiling back at me.

We were flying back and I looked at my phone, wow, time really flies when you are incarcerated. I had already worked with the team for 4 months. I also noticed that it was the 24th may. The day before my birthday. I smiled slightly but put the phone away to get some sleep on the flight home. Had been an emotional day after all. I fell asleep on Reids shoulder and this time he did not flinch or even move. The only thing i felt was his hand brushing my hair out of my face. I slept peacefully wanting to just forget this day forever, just stay like this for a little while longer before going back to that hellhole.

We might have been flying a million miles up in the sky, but this was my own little piece of heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: the statistic Reid uses is fake, i googled it but it did not provide an answer so i just made something up, just fyi for all you fact lovers out there. However if you wanna read that story i was writing about it is called Freedom by danish author Soeren Kierkegaard. I own only original story and OC, nothing else. Also i dont know how it goes when CI's are released so i again just made something up.

Reid's P.O.V.

I liked having Ali sleep on my shoulder and I smiled down at her when she put her head there. I brushed away her hair when it fell out all over her face. This had been a bad case for her and I knew that. She needed the rest. I was glad that morgan had helped her, he knew what she was feeling, I would have had no idea how to handle that situation. Hotch sat down in front of me and i smiled at him. He looked from me to Ali and sighed.

"I could imagine her being worn out. She is gonna need the strengh for when we land." He said and I looked at him confused.

"Why if I may ask?" I asked and he smiled and nodded at me.

"Tomorrow is her birthday, so I have arranged a little surprise for her." He said and I smiled looking down at Ali. A birthday how neat, I would imagine that being incarcerated for so long she did not expect much, I hoped that whatever nice thing Hotch had planned would cheer her up.

We landed and got into some cars to be driven back to the office. Ali usually would not join being picked up by the prison but today she was allowed to join, maybe there had been a riot or something. When the car stopped I got out and noticed at that we were not at our office but in front of a bar. I looked back confused but Morgan was busy telling Ali to stay in the car and close her eyes till she could get her surprise. She got out and Morgan helped her walk through the door to the small bar. It was almost empty beside a bartender and our team waiting for us inside. I joined them and smiled while Morgan placed her, joined the group then told her to open her eyes. She looked at us smiling and in a pretty bad coordinated choir we yelled happy birthday to her. She thanked us and blushed as we sat down around a table while Morgan and Emily got us drinks, I sat down beside her and smiled.

"I'm sorry I did not get you any thing." I whispered to her and she just smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay, you got chinese food remember?" She said and I smiled thankful she was not mad at me for not getting her a present.

They got back with some drinks and we all cheered. Then Hotch stood up and cleared his throat telling Ali that he and JJ had gotten her a surprise gift, and that he hoped she would use it wisely. He then handed her a very little box and JJ got out a bigger package looking like clothing from the general shape of it. She opened the little box inside was a key and she looked up at him confused.

"That, is the key to your departmentally issue apartment. It is small but not too far from the office, and from there you have a mile radius where you can walk." He said she got up and hugged him tightly.

"I am free?" She said in disbelief.

"On porole, but yeah, free." He said and she smiled.

The girls of the team promised that their birthday present would be to take her shopping. And the boys just nodded and shrugged probably giving her something else for that apartment. I just smiled, maybe I would give her something for that as well, a book, or a lamp. Something useful. She opened JJ's present and it turned out to be a set of clothes she smiled and thanked JJ by hugging her JJ just shrugged.

"Now that you are on parole you have to have regular clothes you know?" She said smiling.

We spent the rest of the night celebrating and one by one the rest of the team went home. I usually never stayed this long but I was having a good time, so I figured it could not hurt, plus then I might miss my loud neighbor having sex. Hotch was the last to leave besides me and Ali, he put the leg braclet on her and gave her the papers for her apartment also telling her that he did not know whether it was furnished or not. She seemed thankful none the less. We drank out our drinks and silently agreed that it was time to go. I grabbed the paper and looked at the address, not too far from where I lived. I asked if I could walk her home and she looked at me confused by agreed. We walked 7 minutes before arriving at her apartment, she got out the chip and unlocked the front door checking if it worked. Her face lit up as she smiled excited at me.

"Thank you for walking me home doc." She said smiling at me, i returned the favor, she sounded a little tipsy but she could walk normally so I did not figure it would be a problem.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you home?" I said and she smiled at me.

She walked over to me giving me a hug goodbye, but grabbing my face and kissing my cheek before letting go of me smiling and waving goodbye when she walked inside. or rather ran, but that had nothing to do with me, probably more to do with her being excited. I waved slightly even though she could not see it and touched my face where she had kissed it, it felt a little hot. I shrugged and started walking the opposite direction to where my apartment building was.

* * *

I went to the office next morning tired and went straight for the breakroom for a cup of coffee. I poured sugar into it and went back into the office. I sat down and filed my paperwork load for the day, I was finished pretty quickly so i soon took out a book and started reading. I was usually always early so I was waiting for everyone else to get in. Morgan walked in and asked how the rest of my night was.

"Fine, we stayed at the bar, which I would normally never do, but it was actually quite fun last night. Then I walked Ali home and then walked home myself." I said smiling up at him he furrowed his eyebrows but was somehow still smirking. Prentiss walked in and asked Morgan what he was so chipper about.

"Well pretty boy here, walked our little criminal home last night." He said and Emily gave me a thumbs up which confused me.

"Is there a euphemism that I am not getting here? I walked her home because it was a cold night and DC is not the safest place at night. It is no big deal?" I said a little frustraighted. I was always frustraigthed when they mocked me and I did not understand why.

"Did you kiss her on the front porch? Ask her to prom?" Emily said smirking at me. I got it then, apparently it was a sign that I liked her. Damn it I knew they were going to have a lot of fun with that thing.

"What? No of course not, she lives in an apartment building they don't have porches. And what prom? Did I miss an invite?" I said trying to deflect the question of me kissing. I knew myself enough to not answer that without blushing, plus I had been mocked enough by peers in high school to answer anything sexual related.

"On the street then?" Morgan said still smirking at me I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"No, because she is my colleague and I don't like her like that." I said and he just chuckled at me, Emily just shrugged at me.

"Why not, I mean she is your age, smart, beautiful and you do have great chemistry." She said and shrugged walking away. Why was she trying to sell me on this? This was very weird, I did not like them trying to set me up with Ali, she was my friend and I liked her like that, why would I change that?

"She is also my colleague and it is against the rules." I exclaimed hoping they would drop the subject soon. It was getting on my nerves and I would like to get back to work.

"Sure. But kid you went what? 10 minutes out of your way just to walk her home. If it was anyone else, I would say you were smitten." Morgan said finally getting up from my desk where he had sat to get some coffee.

So apparently being nice to someone means that you like them. These guys are weird, it is like they read into all of these weird things that I had not even considered could be seen that way. I know quantum physics but ironically enough I did not understand this. Ali walked in and smiled at me but looked tired and was panting.

"Sorry I'm late, I actually did not know when to meet in, plus I had to figure out how to get here myself and kind of got lost." I smiled at her kindly she was having a stressful morning I could tell.

"It's okay. So is your new apartment nice? And how do you like civilian life so far? 29,5% of all former inmates have a hard time adjusting to normal society due to the total freedom. It is sort of like Kirkegaard's bird theory. Where he has a bird in a cage, when it is in the cage it wants to break free and talks of all the plans it has when it gets out of the cage, but when the cage is actually opened it is afraid to fly because it has so many options that it is afraid it will regret its discision, so it ends up not flying at all." I said smiling up at her she smiled a little angrily at me, I hope I have not offended her, that was not my intention at all. I was just asking and it reminded me of that cute little story I read when studying philosophy.

"Well seeing as I haven't been out more than 24 hours I am handling it fine. Gonna have get used to some things, like cooking for myself, and eating alone, and buying groceries. But that is not so much of a prison thing and more of a I was incarcerated before I experienced real adult life. And my apartment is fine, it comes with no furniture so I slept on the cold floor. I am going to buy some cheap furniture, know a place?" She said smiling at me. I could hear on her tone that I had hit a little bit of a nerve when I mentioned the getting out thing but she did not seem mad at me. I could relate to her struggle sort of it is hard being an adult, but adjustment when you have had all meals prepared for you and been on a tight schedule all your adult life.

"Ikea have some cheap stuff, by the way we girls are going shopping friday, after all you need a whole new wardrobe, all of the girls are going." Emily said dropping off an ikea magazine for her to look through, she thanked her and opened it.

"And Morgan and I could help you put the furniture together, well mostly Morgan I'm not that handy. And hey if you don't feel like eating alone you can always have dinner with me." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded, at first her reaktion was to furrow her eyebrows but she ended up smiling at me.

"Thanks doc. Well i will go ask Hotch about how I am gonna cover these expenses see you later guys." She said getting up, she walked a few steps when I hurried up and stopped her.

"Oh Ali, happy birthday." I said smiling at her, her face lit up and she thanked me and walked away from me, I saw her blushing and I could feel myself smile at that. She looked cute when she was blushing. Emily walked up behind me and smacked my arm, I complained and turned to her confused.

"Not smitten my ass doctor Reid." She said and I looked at her confused.

"What did I say? I just wished her happy birthday, I wish you happy birthday too." I protested and she chuckled and shook her head.

"No. Oh if you don't wanna eat alone, you can eat dinner with me. You know like a date." She said smirking at me, I could feel my mouth open when that realization sank in.

So that was why she looked at me weirdly when I said that. I did not mean for it to sound like that but now that Emily pointed it out I could see what she meant. I did mean if she was lonely, not being used to eating alone, and I usually ate alone too, so if she wanted some company I would hang out with her. I do not even think a date would work with me and Ali, what would we talk about? How would it go? It would be super weird. I also should not have said that, Morgan and Prentiss are gonna have a field day with that comment.

As a certified genius, I should probably think more before I speak.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: soz i haven't updated in forever. However, extra long chapter and i have a hunch you're gonna very much enjoy these next couple of chapters. ;)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me.

* * *

Ali's P.O.V.

I talked to Hotch about the apartment and he talked to me later that day about my budget and distributed me with a departmentalized credit card. With my current clothes and furniture budget on it. As soon as I reported having spent that I would get my food budget, the bureau covered the rest of my bills. It was a bit tight budget but I figured I could make it work. Reid being the gentleman he is volunteered to go with me to the store and buy some furniture. I browsed I shopped a whole lot, I got everything I needed and had it delievered to my apartment. Which sounds so surreal to me, I did not think I would be able to say that before I was past 30. Yet here I was shopping with a friend from my job.

"Last thing I need is a bed. I have one bedroom so it will have to be sofa too I guess." I said as we turned to find the bed section.

I browsed around while Reid was seemingly uncomfortable, but I did not want to intrude and ask him about it. I saw one that was a reasonable price and jumped on it, he looked at me confused.

"A guy I know taught me this great trick to test if beds are any good." I said smirking at him, he looked at me confused and somewhat amused.

"Check it on along, across, and spring check" I ended my sentence jumping a little on the bed, it check out so far, he was smiling at me now.

"Come over here doc." I said and he did looking at me a little confused but I scooted over making room for him and padded the bed.

"Lie down, I need to make sure it fits two people." I said and he looked at me confused.

"Ali, it does, it says so on the sign. Plus a two person bed is all depending on the two's psycicality and sleeping habits. Like it may fit too, but if you push in your sleep, it will only fit one." He said and I rolled my eyes at him and he sighed but obliged lying down beside me.

"Now spoon." I said turning to the side, I caught a glimpse of horror in the doctors eyes and I rolled mine looking at him.

"I need to be sure it is the right one, and if for some weird reason someone is willing to date a con like me, I wanna know it is comfortable spooning in my bed." I said and he nodded still looking horrified, and lied down wrapping his arms around me.

I do not know if it was the bed or Spencer, but wow. This was the most comfortable I have been in years, probably always, never had the money for a nice bed. I smiled and turned my head to look at him.

"My turn" I said and he looked at me confused at first but when I turned around and almost pushed him around he got the message.

I wrapped my arms around him, it was not a bad feeling, I could get used to this. Not that having a big bed to yourself was all bad, but this felt nice. We got up and Spencer did not say much to me after that, we made light chatter and I figured he would get over it later, we were just testing the bed. And Spencer was just weird because it was me and he did not think of me that way. I mean he could not, he was so fun and wildly smart, and nice there is no way he would ever be interested in sob story con whose life was fucked up. And even if he did feel that way about me, which is highly unlikely, did I care? I knew I liked Reid, we had good chemistry, we were great friends. And that was all, that was probably why that was weird, because we both knew we should not be more than friends.

I got home and dumped my bag, kindly donated by Emily as her old one, on the floor and sighed as I looked over the empty apartment. My stuff would come gradually throughout the week, hopefully I would have a furnished apartment to get home to soon. I spent the next couple of days working a lot, working at the bureau my certified hours, then going home to an apartment where my neighbor, and parole officer, had left the furniture delivered to me. I worked all night putting things together, my table and chairs, beds, tv stand, closet, eat takeout, sleep, repeat. When I had furnished my apartment I needed kitchen things, so I made a list and went out and bought everything I needed. I also decided tonight was gonna be the first night I made dinner myself. I walked in friday morning and Morgan was smirking at me.

"So kid, how did your first home cooked meal go?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and sighed at him.

"Well, started off great, I figured I would do something really easy tuna salad and bread. Because all you need is tuna, mayo, bread and corn. I was standing in the grocery store deciding between two cans of corn when I pulled, what can only be described as a stroke of genius. I thought, Ali, you take the can that has a can opener build in to it, because you don't own nor know how to use a can opener." I said pausing in the story looking around seeing that Emily and Reid were listning in. Well they would hear it from Morgan anyway so what the hell.

"I got home, high on that decision, started making the salad and then I realized that tuna also comes in a can." I said and Morgan looked at me confused as did the rest of them.

"So what did you do?" He asked and i shrugged sighing.

"I did not have tuna salad for dinner. Instead i had another lovely meal consisting of corn and mayo." I said and he laughed at how much of a dumbass I was, Rossi disgraced me as an italian for that cooking mistake, when the story reached him. But it was not that bad, it could have been worse. And I learned to make other foods I knew how to make.

* * *

I walked into the office the day after a case when Morgan threw a bag at me. I was not ready for it and it landed in front of me and I looked from it to him confused.

"What is going on?" I asked and he smirked still wearing his sunglasses indoor, you know, like a jackass.

"Kid, it is time to get you physical." He said smirking and my eyes widened, physical? Like running and stuff? Because that was not my strong suit.

Ask me to break in somewhere, no problem. Ask me to run a mile? You are screwed.

It turned out that the bag contained my FBI workout clothes and I had to pass a physical exam to be able to do things in the field, even if I was not allowed to carry a gun. Morgan dragged me into a fitness room where Spencer was already standing looking pissed as well.

"Reid has a physical coming up as well, and figuring you are new to this and Reid might as well be new, I figured you'd be a good match." Morgan said and I sighed looking at Reid he complained to Morgan that he understood all the concepts but did not know how to physically perform it. I had to learn: punching, kicking and taking a gun, the basics.

I hated every part of it, it was weird and hard, and I went home from work that day sore all over. I did not like fighting, I liked talking myself out of situations but apparently that was not enough. We were training once again and Reid and I bonded over our shared hatred of Morgan at the moment. I used to like the man, but damn I hated him for putting me through this physicality thing. He told me I was a natural but kept scolding Reid for being bad at it. We were in the middle of an exorcise and I accedentily punched Reid in the face. Morgan weirdly was proud and called it a good punch when Reid was done complaining. I apologized immensely and felt terrible, I did not want to hurt Spencer, I liked him. Morgan had me keep training with him, and him kicking my ass, while Reid sat on the bench holding ice to his face. When Morgan finally let me go I went over to him and smiled a little.

"You okay doc? I am really sorry about punching you, it was an accident." I said and he just smirked and shrugged a little.

"I was a 12 year old protege in an las vegas public school. I have had way worse." He said smiling at me, I smiled and sat down beside him.

"Sorry to hear that doc." I said smiling at him and he shrugged casually.

"Well, you did not have it easy either, I just had different struggles." He said and I sighed.

"Yeah, but damn it they were just jealous, hell I would have been too, had I gone to school with you." I said smiling standing up ruffling his hair carefully.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have beaten me up, with your behavior pattern you would have just copied my homework." He said and I smiled shrugging.

"But you would have never caught me." I said grabbing the bag, he got up as well and chuckled furrowing his eyebrows.

"Of course I would, I'm a genius." He said sounding mildly offended.

"Yeah? Well even if you did catch me, which you wouldn't, I would just smooth it over with my charm." I said smirking and he stopped in front of the lockerroom doors looking at me confused.

"At the age of twelve I was graduating high school, how could you possibly have won me over?" He asked and I chuckled and padded his shoulder before smirking at naive little Reid.

"For a genius you know nothing of pursuation." I said and he shook his head.

"I know a lot actually, there are different approacher to persuading an individual. You must speak affirmitably and know the persons strength and weaknesses to better asses which things to play upon." He said before I cut him off.

"Yeah, but had we gone to the same school, I would have been older than you and I would have one thing that will persuade even 12 year old prodges." I said smirking and he looked at me confused.

"Boobs." I said and he made an oh face, this shut him up definitively and I walked into the girls lockerroom to get changed before heading back up stairs.

When we got up there, Reid looked at me weirdly, trying to figure out if I was truly right that I could have persuaded even him with that methode. When we did get up there we were guided into the briefing room since we had a new case. Home in DC we had a case of a serial killer murdering woman, in a very graphic way. Chaining them up and torturing them before cutting them into two complete cases and dropping them twice. I decided immediately that I did not like this person. We went to the different crime scenes and inspected them. This person must have had medical training to know how to put the cut organs back in the right order. Which was really creepy. We talked to their families, turns out they went to the same bar the night before they disappeared. We went there and talked to all of the staff. This one girl in particular seemed weird but I payed no mind to it. She was by the bar waiting to be able to go, when she ate a peanut and started choking. I had no idea what to do, but luckily Reid stepped in quickly and grabbed hold of her, and somehow removed it. She was very thankful and kept thanking him, which I get, he just saved a life, it was really cool. He gave her his card so she could call if anything turned up and she smiled. We caught the guy staking out the bar the night after he had clorophoned a girl, when we followed him to his house and bust in catching that bastard. Turns out he was a crazy doctor who wanted to be recongnized for his great work in the study of anatomy. Talk about a weird way to get recognition.

We got in the next morning and everything seemed normal when Reid walked over to me and Morgan with a confused look on his face.

"Remember that girl from the bar?" he said and i nodded so did morgan.

"Well she keeps texting me, it started out as purely thankfulness but it has gotten more and more graphic, I do not understand this." He said showing us the messages, this girl really had the hots for doc, a little too much for my taste.

"How many messages has she sent?" Morgan asked looking at it both concerned and amused.

"25" Reid and answered. Okay so this was creepy many message, and when we looked at his phone we could see that he had not responded.

"How do i get her to stop with out hurting her feelings?" He asked and i smiled, mostly because it was a little cute that spencer did not know how to let a girl down easy.

"Give me that, I will text her, that you are glad that she is okay but you have a girlfriend Rose, who is currently traveling, whom you love very much, and you are sorry if you sent any mixed signals regarding her." He said typing while he was talking, Morgans plan was solid he tossed the phone to reid who proof read it then hit send.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"So, it is friday, ready to show me the great night life of Washington?" I asked out in the room and Morgan smirked, same reaction from Emily, Reid just rolled his eyes.

"I actually know a great place, a friend of mine can get us in, good bar, good dance floor, the whole shebang." Emily said and I nodded agreeing that I was totally down for this.

"I really don't understand the appeal of the nightclubs, you know sweating people all over, weirdly behavior, and that is not adressing the fact that it is a paradise for viruses, and the statistics of one of you getting drugged." Reid said spurting out facts, probably because he just did not wanna go. I walked over to him and padded his shoulder.

"You dont have to go. But i think you will regret not going out with us. Plus we can bring that drugging statistic down with you and Morgan to protect us girls from creeps." I said smiling.

He shrugged, and smiled a little. I knew he was gonna hate the nightclubs, but I wanted him to enjoy going out with every one. So I was determend that he had a good time.


	10. Chapter 10

Spencers' P.O.V.

The squad thought it was a great idea to drag me with them to this night club. Night came and the girls had gone home to change and Emily helped Ali with her make up. Suddenly, Garcia, Emily, Morgan, Ali and I was standing outside a nightclub in a line, waiting to get to the door where Emily's friend had put us on the list. Suddenly out of nowhere up pops the girl from that bar, Margret, I wanted to avoid her, seeing as I was uncomfortable with our whole situation. Hopefully she had just spotted me, wanted to say thank you and then she would be on her way. This was not the case. She had her red hair in a side ponytail and was smiling very widely at me, I felt a little uncomfortable.

"It was you, I am so glad. That is totally destiny, because you know, I didn't really get a chance to thank you properly." She said and I smiled a still very uncomfortable with this situation.

"It is good to see that you're okay, but I think you have thanked me enough in those text messages." I said trying not to be rude to her.

"Do you like my hair?" She asked and I could feel my eyes widen. I had heard my mom tell me about something like this. When the seniors played a prank on me, and one of the girls was willing to go to prom with me. She told me that girls sometimes ask something and expect not necissarily the truth, but what they want to hear. I was trying to remember what she told me they wanted to hear.

"Its very, very red" I blurted out, that was not what my mother taught me. But then again I was panicking a little, and felt under pressure to answer quickly. Apparently she did not mind because she still smiled and put a hand on my arm.

"You're so sweet, giving me compliments." She said, smiling putting her other hand on the other arm, leaving me a little trapped in her grip.

I do not know why, but I had this bad feeling about her. I did not like the way she looked at me, and the way she touched me. So it was a sigh of relief when Ali stepped in putting her hand in mine and casually pushing Margret's away.

"Hi, I'm Rose, Spencers girlfriend." She said extending her hand to shake Margrets, she looked at ali surprised and a little angrily.

"I thought you were traveling." She said again sounding both surprised and angry. Ali just shrugged and smiled hugging me a little smiling.

"Well, I just missed Spence here too much, I had to come back." She said smiling, she squeesed the hand she was holding lightly, as a way of reassuring me that it was okay. I did not like lying, but I felt so much better having Ali hold my hand and touching me, than I did with Margret.

Morgan came to the full rescue sending Margret to the back of the line for cutting. The guard let us in shortly after, while Margret was on the other end of the line. I smiled it was like a burden was lifted off of my shoulders, Ali smiled looking up at me.

"You're welcome." She said letting go of me as we got inside.

We dropped our coats and went to the bar to have a drink. One turned to four and we were scattered all over the place, Garcia was talking to Emily at the bar, Morgan was chatting up some girl. I was impressing people with my genius skills and Ali was on the dance floor, she looked very happy, and nice swaying to the music. I liked her dancing, she was good at it, she looked nice when she did it. Suddenly I spotted Margret from across the room, who were also scanning the room for, what I can only assume was me. She smiled when she saw me and I quickly got up and went to the bathroom. I spent the next half hour avoiding her at every turn. On one of my escapes Ali stopped me on the dance floor and smiled at me. She took my hand and looked at me in insinuating that I should dance with her, I smiled but shook my head.

"I don't dance." I leaned in to tell her over the loud music. She shrugged and smirked.

"Well the way I see it you have two options, either be with Margret or dance here with me." She said shrugging it off like it was nothing.

We had had a lot to drink and I could see it on her that she was intoxicated. I could feel it myself, so I contemplated the two choices and stayed there dancing with her. I was not very good at it, but it was fun. She seemed to like it at least, and that made me loosen up and have a little more fun. After a while I felt someone rub them self up against me. Stopped what I was doing because I was unconfortable, but she danced around and kept rubbing up against me. I did not like that Margret did that. It gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I could see that Ali was annoyed by it too. Margret even got in between us and rubbed her backside against me, I just sighed out of annoyance. She turned around to dance up against me with her front turned to me, and I had boiled over a little bit.

"Leave Margret." I said and she shook her head smiling.

"Look Spencer, Rose is not the right girl for you. You just haven't realized it yet, sweet Spencer." She said grabbing my arms again, while I was still holding Ali's hand from when we were dancing. I did not like this, my brain went into overdrive thinking of how I could get rid of this girl, whom I really did not like. I tried to turn away from her but she grabbed my arm holding it in place, making me very uncomfortable.

"I know it is hard to see the truth, but you have to accept it okay?" She said padding my cheek lightly, but I pushed her hand away.

"Yeah, I could say the same thing to you Margret." I said feeling angry and upset, mostly because I felt trapped not really knowing how to get out of this. She grabbed both my arms making us sway a little.

"You don't dance the way that you just danced, with a girl you're in love with." She said putting her hand on my cheek I tried to pull away from her.

"I might not be the best dancer, but I love her." I said trying to get her to just go away. she grabbed both of my hands pulling me closer against my will. I was getting more and more frustraighted I looked over at Ali who did not seem to know what to do either. She kept grabbing me as she was talking, and I kept trying to fight her off.

"Look, we are gonna send Rose back traveling, then you and I can be happy together, just you and I." She said making a kissing face and leaning into me as I was trying to avoid it. She was creepy and I really did not like this girl. But I had no experience with girls so I had no idea of what to do in this situation.

I looked from her to Ali, my brain did a quick, and a little drunk, calculation of the situation and it felt like instinct took over. Somehow I found the strength to push Margret away and a little off to the side, I then grabbed Ali, pulled her into me and kissed her.

It was a quick kiss, and I was acting purely on instinct, I pulled away and slowly looked into Ali's eyes before attaching our lips again. This time not so briefly, I put my all into this kiss. As our lips moved in perfect sync with the others. She tasted like alcohol and something sweet, it was a nice taste. We kissed like that in the middle of the dance floor for a while. But at that moment it felt like time was standing still and it was just me and her, not a crowded dance floor and loud music. It all drowned out by that feeling of her lips touching mine. We finally pulled a part and I looked to see that Margret was gone, so did Ali and she smiled a little at me before walking away. I was left there on the dance floor wondering what I had just done.

If Margret touching me gave me a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, kissing Ali gave me a completely different feeling in my stomach. It was like butterflies and fireworks all went off at once. That feeling was insane. I liked that feeling. I had kissed other girls, and some had given me a similar feeling, but this seemed more intense. I could not pin point what that feeling meant or how it was created, but it was really nice. Like I understood the science of kissing and all of the neurons that are activated when doing it, but that feeling, it seemed illogical. I did not like it when things did not make sense to me, so I pushed it to the back of my mind for later analysis. I walk around a little finding out that Ali had gone home claiming to be tired and I felt a little weird. I hoped that us kissing did not disrupt our friendship or upset her in any way. I guess I would just ask her on monday. I walked home and discovered another weird sensation I had not experienced before. My lips burned not in an allergic reaction kind of way, but in that weird little poking form. Like the nerves in my lips wanted to be kissed again. This was a weird sensation that I did not understand, again logically it did not make sense that lips would burn after having touched other sets of lips. I went home and googled it but even that did not seem to help. I went to bed and lied there thinking before my brain finally shut off and let me sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Ali's P.O.V.

It had been a while since I had had anything to drink. Or had any fun really, but I should have known I had become a lightweight in the joint. And with it came a wicked hangover. Luckily we had the day off so I was able to recover. I spent the day in bed, ate cup noodles, since neither my parole officer or the BAU had extra cash for pizza. I was slumping around when i heard a knock on my door. Standing there was no one other than Spencer. I smiled and let him in, he was holding a pizza box.

"You shouldn't have." I said smiling, I took the box to my table and got some plates and glasses.

"While the science behind the hangover is still actually unclear. The reason we want junk food is that fats suck up the alcohol. Also because even though you're drinking you're getting dehydrated so that is why we want salt." He said smiling at me, I put a glass and a plate in front of him.

"I think I am too tired for facts like that. But thanks for the pizza anyway." I said smiling and opened the box to see a greasy pepperoni pizza. I put some dressing on a slice and dug in.

"Why are you putting salad dressing on your pizza?" Reid asked looking at my slice curiously. And I smirked putting a little on the end of another slice handing it to him to taste it.

"The salty and spicy of the pepperoni goes really well with the mild taste of dressing. That is why." I said proudly.

It was a guy named Tony who had introduced it to me. He also taught me my first trick. A real great guy, it it was not for him I would have probably turned to crime way earlier in life. And I would probably not be here, eating pizza in my own apartment, with a cute doctor. He looked at it curiously before taking the bite. He nodded his head, and shrugged.

"Okay. That is not that bad actually." He said. I smiled and took another bite of the slice.

"So what's up doc? While I do appreciate you coming by, I know people always have an agenda." I said smiling kindly at him. Might as well get down to business, not that I did not enjoy him coming by. And it would be awesome if he had just come by because he wanted to. But there was always an agenda.

"I have been wondering something about last night. Remember Margrete? Well she texted me this morning saying that she would let me go and that me and Rose were clearly great together." He said smiling and i smirked and shrugged.

"That is good to hear Spence. I am glad that you're rid of your little stalker." I said smiling and he nodded smiling at me.

"Yeah, well I wanted to thank you for that. And to ask you something." He said looking down a little, like he was embarrassed.

"You're welcome, besides I know you would do the same for me if someone was creepy to me. Well not that I would need it, I could whack them myself. But we did some great acting out there. Maybe you would be a good con artist after all." I said smiling and giving him a small wink. He chuckled and shrugged smiling.

"What did you want to ask me?" I said smiling and taking a bite of the pizza. He opened his mouth, but drew back and shrugged.

"Nothing important. Just how you've been settling in so far and stuff." He said. I knew that people do not come around bringing gifts to ask how people are settling in. But I liked Spencer, and I did not want to push him since he clearly did not feel like talking about what was really on his mind.

"It has been good, I might be confined to a mile radius outside of work, but I like it. I can do what I want again. Having a little trouble with my sleep schedule, having been woken up the same time every day for 5 years." I finished smiling.

"That is good to hear." He said smiling slightly.

We sat there and small talked for a while, it was nice, not talking about work for once. And I really liked hanging out with Spencer, now I would just have to figure out why he was acting so weird. He seemed a little sad, and I wanted to help him. But I also knew not to push him, so I did not.

* * *

The next day, we were called in on a case. Everyone looked normal however Reid did not sit beside me in the briefing like he usually did. I put his weird behavior in the back of my mind and tried to focus on the case.

"So far two 16 year olds had been killed. Not from the same school or neighborhood, but they do have one common denominator. They are both from the wealthier families of New York. They came in the same social cycles. Still no one knows what happened, or who will be next. They were dumped in a dumpster in the poorer area of New York. We have a lot of very wealthy and worried parents and kids waiting for us there. This is something that needs to be dealt with delicately. Wheels up in 10." Hotch said finishing his sentence.

I stood up and went to my desk where my over night bag was lying, it has been a while since I was in New York. Will be a nice revisit. We were getting on the plane and JJ started talking about media coverage, there was no bigger medias that were covering the story yet, but these parents would go to the press soon seeing as though these kids lived in the spotlight as well.

"So a model and a socilite gets kidnapped and murdered." Emily started, Morgan going after her.

"Would not be easy to isolate if it was not someone who was usually around them." He said and Rossi elaborated.

"Still would not be someone you would suspect." He said and Reid commented.

"The killings suggest anger, maybe jealousy, there is a lot of damage to the corpses. However the kidnapping seems to sophisticated to be sloppy angry revenge." He said. I shrugged.

"So it is organized revenge, maybe the guy only looses his temper when they have the victim alone." I said and he shrugged, but furrowed his eyebrows.

"How do you know this is a male unsub?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Ever been in a fight with an upper east sider?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Unless they're using clorophome or something like that, there is no way another girl could pull this off. Sadly, those socilite bitches know how to throw a good punch." I said shrugging and smiling.

"We will check with the autopsy for the toxin report. This proximity and the dumping area also gives us a clue that they are from this poorer area, but somehow goes to their school." Reid said and I nodded.

"You would need a car to get anyone out of the city without being seen. And he can't kill in the middle of New York, especially upper east side. Stupid security guards everywhere." I said smirking.

"So can't be that poor. Plus you would need tinted windows to make sure the vehacle doesn't attract suspicion." Morgan said and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

When we landed in New York, we drove to the upper east side to interview some of the parents and the kids at their school. We split up Rossi and I going to the school. As soon as I walked in I hated everything about this. The way they looked at people like me, they saw my tracker and jugde me instantly. Rossi and I went to talk to the principle. she looked me up and down and sighed giving Rossi all of the files we needed.

"I will let you interview all of my students. But I do not know what you expect to find, we are very selective. Also, I will not let my students be endangered, so I am not letting a convict near them like this. I hope you understand." She said looking disgusted at me.

I wanted to return the look but tried to hold back my anger. I knew these people looked down on people like me. I hated them, judging me before they even knew me. Rossi nodded and thanked her for her cooperation. We walked out in the hall and she told me to wait here on a bench out side, while Rossi did interviews.

She left us, and I crossed my arms walking over to Rossi. He sighed and picked up the file.

"I hate this as much as you do. And believe me I know how they look at you. But we needed her to cooperate and catch this unsub before another person dies. Here is a notepad, try and write down anything you see. It might not all be useful, but it will help your profiling skills." He said smiling kindly at me and handed me the notebook.

I knew he was right but that did not mean I had to like it. I sat on the bench outside and started writing down as the different students walked by. They all looked me up and down and then at my ankle. Then came the disgusted look and then they were gone. Only a small group of girls stopped in front of me.

"Have our schools standards really gone so far down that we are accepting cons now. Wait till my dad hears about this? Can't have this trash going to the same schools as me." This girl said looking at me disgusted while her group of friends laughed. I put down the notebook.

"I would not do that if I were you." I said cooly. And she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Or what? I know you can't fight me, because then you'll get sent back to jail." She said smirking. Oh this girl had it coming.

"You wanna do this with witnesses or alone?" I asked smiling slightly at her.

"Witnesses, duh, I am not an idiot. And anything you say or do to me my friends can hear." She said putting on a brave face. Oh that is just great.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." I said smiling slightly and she laughed a little.

"I am not scared of you. All you will ever be is trash, even if you make anything other than more jail time. After that, maybe I will let you pick up my trash for a living." She said smiling and I shrugged.

"Gee golly, thank you miss, I am so grateful. Grateful that I am not you. Let me see, first of you clearly have dependency issues seeing as your daddy has to fix everything for you. Secondly I would say that your friends here does not know, like the fact that you seek approval by putting others down. Which is a defense mechanism, used by people whose parents did not love them enough. So I am guessing even if you called to tell daddy that trash went to this school he would not care. I know you have a older sister who you're jalouse of, maybe because daddy loves her, and just tolerates you. Shall I go on about you being a bedwetter till you were 10?" I said smiling at her. She stood there opened mouth looking at me angrily.

Finally she boiled over. She slapped me across the face and her and her possy walked away. I rubbed on the mark but sat back down rolling my eyes.

I smirked a little to myself. I knew I should not have done that, but it felt like a little bit of social justice. Good thing I had seen that she had a sister and the bedwetting note on her file earlier. I felt a presence beside me I looked up to see and awkward kid sitting beside me. I noticed his shoes, they were not as expensive as all the others I had seen.

"What you did to Brooke just then, was really cool. You're gonna be on her shit list for the rest of the year, but I thought it was really cool. I'm Cameron." He said extending his hand to me. I smiled at him and took his hand shaking it.

"Anna." I said, I did not want to give him my real name. Seeing as he somehow fit our profile, he was clearly from a poorer neighboughood than the rest of these students. Only two or three of these students were like this. And I did not want to rule anyone out.

"So Anna, can I ask what you did to end up with that?" He said smiling. Polite, he was either raised well or a bit of a sociopath, which could be expected.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you." I said smirking at him and he chuckled.

"Well, seeing as I am currently a poor kid on a rich kids high school, you would probably be doing me a favor." He said smiling at me.

"So you wanna die?" I asked looking at him shocked.

"God no. I wanna get out of here. Prove them all wrong, that thing." He said, Rossi came out telling me he was done with the meetings and that we were ready to go. He glared at Cameron beside me.

"I gotta go. But I think that sounds like a great plan Cameron." I said smiling at him.

"Too bad, you have to get bullied to want a revenge motivation like that." He said and I shrugged padding his shoulder.

"If you want to grow some roses, you need some sh*t." I said winking at him and grabbing my things walking away from there.

Rossi looked at me smiling and i rolled my eyes, we stopped at the car and i asked what he had found out.

"Well there is a few suspects, including my new friend there. Seeing as sociopath might fit the profile pretty well, I wouldn't get too invested in him." He said and I shrugged.

"So what did you do?" He asked giving me the disappointed dad look. And damn he was good at that.

"I was minding my own business, when a group of kids asked why they let trash become a student there. apparently they think I'm a student. She said some bad things, and I may or may not have analyzed her and told her some of those things. Nothing too bad, just bed wetting and daddy issues. Then Cameron came and told me he thought what I did was cool." I said and Rossi sighed.

"You know you shouldn't have done that? Now let's get back to the precinct and see what we can find." He said and I nodded and got in the car.

* * *

We walked in to the precinct and met up with the others for a quick brief on everyones findings.

"We have localized the killers inside of this geographical area considering where the dumpsites are." Hotch said pointing at the map.

"I have kept the parents and therefore the media quiet, but news is gonna break soon and the school certainly knows by now. A gossip blog posted a memoir to the two victims. The kids are gonna be scared, meaning we need to find the person quick to avoid mass panic." JJ said and we all nodded.

"The killer can't know that we are here, it will just disturb him. Right now he thinks he has the upper hand. He is most likely a teenager, so he will be emotional, meaning that he will freak out and become sloppy if he knows were here." Morgan said.

"The lab came back, no toxins sheer overpowering. Looking at the wounds I would also say that they are deeply personal. Notice anyone being severely bullied while at the school?" Reid started and I shrugged letting Rossi answer.

"I have 10 suspects all male. This school has 20 students from poorer neighbourhoods as a form of community help. 10 girls and 10 boys. Considering their socioeconomic background matched up with these killings fits a motive. These kids all described our victims as "Cruel" Where as the other kids took a liking to them." Rossi said and I nodded in agreement.

"I talked to one myself, they feel suppressed and get bullied because of how much money they make. I understand these kids. They feel invisible, have an inferiority complex and feels as though they are at fault for being bullied. We should check if anyone has been severely bullied, check cyber but also send someone in to surveillance the school." I said and they nodded in agreement.

"I will talk to the detective to see if they have anyone who could do it." Hotch said however Reid stopped him.

"But while very good, these detectives does not know which signs to look for in this unsub, and like Morgan said if we try and grab the wrong guy, he will panic. We should send one of our own." Reid said and sighed Hotch closed the door again and looked around the room.

"A new teacher without an explanation in the middle of these murders would course suspicion. Needs to be a student going undercover." Emily said and Hotch nodded.

"That leaves Reid and Ali." Hotch said and I nodded looking over at Spencer.

"Seeing as I have much more experience convincing people of, well anything, I figure this tasks falls on me. Besides some of the students already think that I am a student." I said smiling. Rossi shook his head at me.

"The principle would not let me have you with me while I interviewed her students. There is no way she or the bureau will let you do this." He said I sighed knowing he was right.

"Just send in the both of us. If I am supervising her then the bureau and the principle might let her go. And she will help the interaction part." Reid said and I smiled at him.

"I will set it up. The rest of us will see what we can find." Hotch said and left the room to make some calls.

I guess to clear matters and set things up for us. I smirked and rolled my chair over so that I sat beside Reid. I poked at him smirking and he looked up from the file.

"Thank you for helping me there, I really wanna help this kid." I said and he shrugged and smiled.

"No big deal. It is always sad when someone young gets killed." He said looking at me in a comforting manner. However I scoffed and sighed.

"I was not talking about the victims. Not that anyone deserves to die. But it is bullsh*t, last week it was street kids getting killed, and that story barely made the news. Now one rich kid dies and we have to hold back the media. When a rich kid dies it is a tragedy and the loss of an angel. When a poor kid dies it is for the best, they would have ended up a criminal anyway. So I wanna find this guy, because I wanna help him." I said annoyed. I hated how the upper class treated the lower class. It was sickening, and everything was always about them. There was some justice to this, not that I would ever condone murder. But my inner kid who begged on the streets for food, she thought it was karma for those rich bitches.

"I understand where you're coming from. I will need a lot of help with this undercover thing, because I am a terrible liar and terrible at social cues. Which is why I got bullied when I was in high school." Reid said and he got into a thought and wrote it down on the board then sat down beside me again.

"When I am done with you, you will be a master at this." I said and gave him a small wink.

Hotch came in a little hour later and dumped some files and boxes beside us.

"These contains your new identities, the boxes should have everything you need for school tomorrow. I want you to study these roles and be ready for tomorrow. You are already enrolled in the school, you are in the same classes to ensure safety, you need to stay together. Take care of yourselves." He said smiling a little at last. Well as much as Hotch smiled, really it was more of a softening of features than a smile. We nodded and got to work.

I studied my file till I knew it backwards. We decided to quiz each other to try and see our progress, also because it was getting late, and it got boring reading the same sentence over and over again.

"My name is Annabell Morse, I am 15 years old. I live at home with my mom and dad and twin brother, we just moved here from New Jersey. I live in South Bronx right now. I like sports and I got my anklet on because I stole a car, but it was only because of bad influences. Which is partly why we moved from Jersey." I finished it was all so boring I knew all of this, I just built up my personality in my head while I was talking. Reid nodded and closed my file and handed me his.

"My name is Caleb Mores, I am also 15 years old. I live at home with my mom and dad and twin sister Anna. We moved to New York from New Jersey because my sister got in trouble and stole a car. I live in the south bronx. My dads name is Russel my mothers is Julia. I spend all my time with my sister, because I am very awkward and bad at social interactions, because I am mildly autistic." Reid said and smiled.

I snorted a little and he shrugged.

"I understand why he added the autism, it will be a good excuse as to why I am so awkward and bad at interactions. Also this was dumb. I have an photographic memory, of course I am remember all of this. Will you help me sound convincing though?" He said looking at me worried and I smiled at him nodding. I scooted closer to him and put my hands on his shoulders making them come down from their tense position.

"Relax. Think of these things you're saying not as facts, but as truths. You won't have to list these facts all at anyone. Just say what comes natural to you. And what I like to do is build their personality. What is Caleb's favorite dish? What kinds of things is he into? Answer all these questions about him and you will know who the person you're pretending to be is. And when it comes down to it, try and think of it like letting a good friend take the wheel. In a methaphorical car of sorts." I said and he nodded and smiled at me.

We went to our hotel rooms to get a good nights rest till the morning.

* * *

When I got up that morning, I put on the clothes that the detectives had bought for me, and did my hair a little. I took the backpack and put in the school books they had so kindly picked up for us. I got out and ate some breakfast before heading to the police station.

I met up with the others there and Rossi was taking us to school because the kids had seen him with me the previous day. Also he looked most like he could be related to both me and Reid. We did not drive in the fancy Rover like perusal, we drove in a small and worn down station car. We were instructed on our bugs and how exactly this was gonna work. Rossi dropped us off and hugged the both of us goodbye telling us to be safe.

I slouched with the heavy backpack on my shoulders and looked up at Reid sighing. He smiled at me and we started walking into school. The administration gave us our schedules and we went to our first class. I figured during classes we would not learn much besides who was severely bullied. Maybe who would be good to talk to at lunch. I had ten names in my head on the kids Rossi had deemed as at risk, these were the kids we needed to target and become friends with.

We came in and Reid handed the teacher a note from the office telling her that we were new and she nodded and told us to sit down. The kids walked in, I had sat in the back because that is usually where the at risk kids sat, Reid was uncomfortable. I subtly put my hand on his arm to comfort him. There was light chatter and a few kids who just sat down while taking a little torment. A lot of the rich kids also cast dirty looks my way. Brooke recognized me from the day before but did not say anything just gave me a dirty look. I smirked a little knowing that I had put her in her place.

The bell rung signalling the beginning of class. The teacher stood up and gained the attention of the student.

"Good morning students. As some of you may have noticed we have some new students, why don't you stand up and say a few words about yourselves? But keep it a few I don't have all day" She said firstly sounding kind of sweet then turning stick at the end of her own sentence.

Reid and I stood up from our seats and I cleared my throat. Reid stood frozen still clearly scared of talking in public. I figured I would take the lead, seeing as he was pretty frozen up.

"Hi, I am Anna Morse, and this is my twin brother Caleb, were 15 and just moved here from Jersey." I said smiling and Reid nodded and waved awkwardly at the class.

We sat down and the lesson commenced. I took out a notepad and wrote something then passed the note to Reid.

It said: "You are gonna have to say something eventually doc. Remember to relax." I said and he smiled at me seeming comforted as he read the note then put it away.

I spent the majority of class bored out of my mind. None of this was useful in the real world. And seeing as though the teacher had a firm grasp on her students attention. I was not able to see anything about anyone who was bullied. I followed my ten names closely during rolecall. A little late a smug looking kid walked into class. He smiled at me confidently and winked. He barely even noticed the teacher and just strutted in. I hated these types of people.

I did however notice him rolling his eyes widely when one of the girls we had deemed a potential target talked. He looked deeply disturbed whenever one of these girls in this class talked. Like a deep hatred, not stemming from some high school bullshit. From what I could see of his interactions while small, he was well liked in this school. So he should not have any beef with this girl.

I wrote it down on my notebook for later thought. Sadly I did not catch his name, but made a small behavioral note and left it for later. The next class the students kept studying and we kept on studying them. I kept taking notes of a few suspicious kids. We went to the hallway before lunch to put our books in the locker, I put my notebook in my backpack and turned to Reid. Only to see Cameron come up to me.

"Hey Anna. I thought that was you. Glad to see that you have joined hell." He said smiling at me, I smiled back. He seemed nice, I knew I should not get attached but he seemed like a great kid. Like someone who could go places, have a good life. And even if he did go bad, he would not end up doing crap, we would be an old fashioned wise guy.

"Thank you. Cant wait to spend a few years in this hole. Oh and this is my twin brother Caleb." I said pointing to Reid. I knew I put him on the spot, but he would be introduced eventually, this way I controlled it. They shook hands much to Reids dismay, but he kept cool and gave Cameron a smile.

"So if you aren't scared of ruining your reputation, wanna come sit with me and my friends?" He asked looking back to me. I shrugged and smirked.

"Depending, are they a bad crowd? I do have a knack for getting myself in trouble, and this is supposed to be a fresh start." I said and he just chuckled and shook his head.

"Unless not owning a yacht is a bad crowd, I think you're good." He said smiling and I nodded looking and Reid who shrugged. I looked back to Cameron.

"Lead the way then." I said and he smiled grabbing mine and Reid's arm leading us outside to the lunch tables.

A bunch of richer kids glared at us as we walked by. Seeing as this was the poor kids table, we naturally sat by the trash. I smiled and waved at the guys who sat at the table.

They introduced themselves, some of them a little shy, but mostly they studied while they ate. Accationally they would glare at the kids who walked by. They must be tough surviving in this kind of environment. I respected them for that, it must be really hard both having a hard time at home and at this school. Reid seemed oblivious to this, and just small talked science with them. He would never understand that background. I am certain he had his own struggles, but it was nothing compared to what many of these kids go through.

None of these kids seemed to be able to go violent. Seeing them study and how they interacted, even how they reacted to the bullying from these peers. They resented them, but there was no out right anger. I looked around the other kids who caught my attention before, seemed to still be agitated by one of the bitchy girls from class. I cleared my throat and caught Camerons attention.

"Hey Cam, who is that guy over there?" I asked nodding my head in that guys direction. He snickered and I looked at him confused.

"Surprised you haven't heard yet. That is Noah King. He is practically the richest person here. Lives in a big mansion and is driven in on a limo each day. He is also a total douchebag who acts like he owns this god forsaken place." He said practically rolling his eyes.

"You're not gonna be one of those girls who swoon over him are you?" He asked, this time it was my turn to snicker.

"Oh god no." I stopped myself from saying he was way too young for me. Which would have been strange seeing as my alias was 15 and was probably the same age.

"I hate rich assholes." I said instead and Cameron smiled at me approving.

"Good. You seem too smart for that." He said and I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, he is probably into boobs and no brains anyways." I said and he shrugged.

"Sadly no, he recently asked out Sara from the bitchy crowd over there, and she rejected him. It was awesome." He said laughing at his failure. I understood that, there was something right about your enemies not getting what they wanted.

"Well it was awesome until he caught you laughing about it and beat you up." Sid said from beside him and he just shrugged.

"It was worth it." He just said and I smiled at him.

He was a good kid. I liked all of these people, and while it did not seem to get us any closer to the killer, seeing as they all seemed innocent. I still liked hanging out with these people. They reminded me of my own crew.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and when school was over, we were luckily not assigned to any after school activities so Rossi picked us up from school. He hugged us and smiled asking how our first day was kids. We kept up the smiles till we got in the car.

"The news broke to the media, tomorrow everyone in that school will know that there is a killer loose. What did you find out? Were our leads any good?" He asked and Reid explained a lot about the dynamics at school and the types of people our little friend group was. I only interjected him when he finished.

"Also this guy named Noah King. He seems suspiciously angry at his rich peers. I think we should look into him as well." I said and Rossi just shrugged and we drove to the precint where we worked our case. Seeing as we would have to pass as school kids and none of the teachers were ruled out due to not wanting to rule out any suspects. We actually had to do our homework.

I sat beside Reid who was also doing his homework and discreetly copied all of his answers.

"I know you're copying me you know." He said after about an hour, he did not even look up from his papers.

"I do not." I said and he just chuckled.

"I was 10 when I went to high school and was smarter than everyone there. I know when people are cheating off me, trust me." He said looking up at me with a smug smile.

"Fine. So what if I was cheating? I never went to high school. I don't know half of these things. Or see why I would need them in the foreseeable future." I said trying to be as sly as possible with my comeback. Before Reid could say anything I heard surprise from across the room.

"You never went to high school?" Emily asked and I just shrugged.

"I dropped out to work, and you know become a criminal when I was 14. Because guess what? I was homeless unless I would go work for my uncle. So yeah, I dropped out of middleschool." I said annoyed that I had to offend myself.

"Who would hire a 14 year old? Even if they were poor." Morgan asked also confused.

"No one did. I earned money the only way someone from south side can make money. You either steal it or scam it." I said looking down at my homework getting on with it.

I could sense that they wanted to ask more into it, but I did not want to get into it. I did what I had to do to survive, so what if it was fucking illegal, that is the only way to survive on the south side. Rossi stepped into the conversation.

"Let's leave the kids to their homework, and do our jobs shall we?" He said as he practically pulled Emily and Morgan away. I looked up at him grateful and he just gave me a small smile and a little nod.

Reid cleared his throat from beside me.

"You know instead of just cheating off me, I could actually just help you with it. If you would like?" He said, I looked at him and he smiled at me kindly. I shrugged, I would normally never accept help from anyone. I do perfectly fine on my own, I did not need anyones fucking charity. But when I accidentally glared at him, he looked so sad and genuine that I decided to accept.

He was nice and patient as he actually helped me with our homework. I liked working with him like this. By the end he said that I was a fast learner and I smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe I would have done great things." I said and he smiled at me and nodded, seeming almost proud of me.

"I have no doubt that you would." He said.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys. I am sorry for the slow updates, but to repay you, on the odd times you do get a new chapter. They are long as fuck. This came up to around 6000 words. I hope to keep it up, seeing as I cant update all the time. That way it is worth your while when I do update.  
anyway I hope you enjoy my story so far 3

Ali's P.O.V.

We went to school the next day as well. Nothing seemed too weird, we studied the children. The only thing that mildly agitated me was that Spencer while studying them had time to actually pay attention in school. The teacher expected me to be on the same level as him, and I most certainly was not.

More importantly some of the middle crowd were starting to notice him. It was break and I was about to pull him aside to tell him to cool it, so we would not gain any unwanted attention. However before I could a group of girls stopped us in the hallway and looked him up and down smirking. I rolled my eyes knowing their looks, they were attracted to him. Which was first and foremost creepy seeing as I knew he was in reality 24 and not 15 as they all believed.

"Hey Caleb, we were wondering if you wanted to come sit with us at lunch. Would be a much needed, upgrade." She said pausing to look at me when she said upgrade.

He looked at me confused, I figured he had never been popular in high school, so he had no idea what to do here. Maybe it was because he was like 10, now he was an older hot guy to them. I figured it made sense to sit with them, so we could gather intel from them. I gave a small nod and he turned to the girls again.

"Can my sister come, I just dont want to leave her." He said innocently. They looked to me glaring, and stared a little at my cuff.

"Sorry, there is really only room for one more person at our table." She said I looked at her knowing she was not sorry at all. I rolled my eyes they glared and turned around walking towards the school yard.  
I turned to Spencer who looked at me confused I sighed and looked around to see if anyone was around to hear me. I had thought this through quickly and this was the best option.

"Go sit with them Doc, I know you aren't too comfortable with social interactions, but trust me they like you for your smarts. It will be best if we spread our search to bigger crowds." I said looking him in the eyes, at first he was about to protest, but could not argue with my claim of covering more ground like this.

"I dont know if I can do this Ali." He said worried and I put a calming arm on his shoulder.

"Relax, pretend that you are just letting a good friend take the wheel. It does not mean that you can't let some of yourself peak through." I said smiling at him. He took at deep breath and smiled back at me.

"Okay, I will see you after lunch." He said

I nodded, he turned a little to walk away. I had no idea what came over me, but I had a bad feeling about this. Maybe because he was a little innocent when it came to this thing. I grabbed his arm to stop him and pulled him in for a hug. He hugged me back, we quietly let go and he left me there. I had no idea what to do now.

I could try and approach the rich crowd, I had my doubts that it would work but I figured it was worth a shot.

I grabbed my food and walked to the cafeteria, I had no idea how to approach this. However I saw the table on the way to Camerons table. If all went wrong I could just sit down with them. I walked slowly towards them, I felt like everything moved in slowmotion, I had no idea why I was nervous like this.

"Hey, jailbird." Someone yelled as I walked past them. I turned quickly looking at the person angry.

It was one of Noah Kings friends, he looked at me with a smug look on his face. He stepped forward once and looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat. If this had been under different circumstances I would have punched him, and told him that nobody messes with me. But this was very different times, and a very different place. I just glared at him as I walked towards them.

"What?" I said angry he seemed to be drawn a little back by this hostility. He should never do anything illegal, he would be dead in a week in the joint.

"Heard about these murders recently?" He said and I sighed and practically rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes. What about them?" I asked annoyed with him. He was too arrogant for my taste.

"I just figured you would know all about it, seeing how you scum like to talk." He said stepping a little too close for my comfort. I was angry and very uncomfortable in this situation. I took a deep breath to calm my self. I also clenched and unclenched my fists in onder to get some anger out that way.

I just gave him a sarcastic smile and turned around walking away. I sighed hoping I was in the clear, but he did not allow me that clarity. He grabbed my wrists and violently turned me around.

"I was talking to you jailbird. Or dont they teach you any manners in the joint?" He said I glared over his shoulder to see Noah grinning a little too much for my liking at this display.

I almost growled at this guy, but I looked around knowing we were causing a scene and I did not want that. I figured in the end this unsub would be doing this because of some sort of social beef. I thought my actions through quickly, before doing something only to get on the nerves on this sicko. I quickly whipped my wrist from the guys grip, I then in a swift motion, grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back. I for good measures kicked him to his knees. He groaned a little in pain I just smirked a little.

"I did learn a few things in juvi actually. Now why are you asking me about these murders?" I asked angrily. He smirked to which I responded by twisting his arm a little more making him groan in pain once again.

"Im sorry, I was just kidding. But I figured once a criminal always a criminal." He answered weakly. This while not his intention, angered me even more. He thought that I had done it only because of my ankel bracelet.

"So you thought it was a good idea to assault me? Huh? Unless you wanna be next." I said threatening. He pleaded a little and apologised clearly very scared, I could see a school guard walk towards me so I thought quickly.

"Now, you wanted to know about Juvi. I have just taught you an important lesson about respect. Now what do you say to that?" I asked the last part sounding almost a little sweetly. He glared up at me and groaned.

"Fuck you." He said I twisted his arm and he cried out in pain.

"Thank me, for teaching you respect. And for not breaking your arm right now." I said menacing. His look had quickly changed from angry to pain and he whimpered, making me smirk.

"Thank you." He said and I smirked letting him go.

The security guard grabbed me and dragged me off, no doubt to the principles office. The rest of the kids glared at me on the way out. I looked at Spencer on the way out he looked at me a little disappointed. I had no idea what had ticked me off that much. I usually had much more control than this. I had while in my mind it was deservingly taught that kid a lesson. I had stepped so far over the line, I had no idea how I was gonna get punished for this. I was dragged to the principles office. First I was sat out front while the security guard left me to explain the situation to the principal. After a few minutes he walked out glaring at me. The principal came out of her office and told me to come in.

"Now I have a very strict non violence policy at this school. And assaulting someone like Duncan Kane like that is in no way acceptable. His family provides so much of this schools funding. I can not lose that. I will call your office, and tell your boss what you did and how irrisponsible that was. You assaulted a student of mine." She said angrily. I saw in the chair in front of her shocked.

"He assaulted me first. I acted in self defence." I said annoyed, she put up her hand to silence me and sighed shaking her head.

"This is exactly why I did not want someone like you undercover in my school." She said my anger grew but she looked at me like I was trash, however a little less harsh than before.

"And I am aware of Mr. Kane's actions. I would normally ekspell you. But seeing as you are an FBI agent, I cant really do that. So for the time being, you are suspended for 3 days. I have to send a message to my kids that what you did today was not okay." She said and I nodded understanding.

She wrote me a slip, that was to give to my "parents." which was all for show for the other students. I took it and sighed as I got up from my chair. I knew I had an even bigger asswhooping coming from Hotch. I went to leave but was stopped by her smirking at me.

"On a more personal note ms Morse. Thank you for teaching him some manners." She said, I looked back at her and smiled a little.

I had no idea why, but I had somehow done her a favour by kicking someones ass. I nodded at her and turned around to walk out. I quickly removed my smirk from my face to sell the sad I was suspended look.

As soon as I was out of the door someone jumped from the chairs outside of it. I had figured I was Reid so I kept walking. I was a little bit too much in my own head to notice the figure beside me. That was until my arm was grabbed once again and I was turned to face him. It was not Spencer who now had me at an alarmingly close distance, but rather Noah King. I was a little confused about this but said nothing.

"Did you not hear what I said jailbird?" He said a little angry, I slowly shook my head and he rolled his eyes.

"I asked, what you got?" He said and I sighed and looked up at him.

"3 days suspension." I said coldly, something was off about this guy. I had no idea if it was the rich asshole vibe or what, but something was off.

"Bummer. I thought what you did to Duncan was pretty cool. All except for one thing." He said the last thing very coldly. He jerked my arm but did not let go as a way of telling me to walk with him. I did what he said, not wanting to get into more trouble than I already was.

"I am glad you enjoyed the show." I said smirking a little playing along with him. We were almost at the parking lot, when he yanked me once again this time violently.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Now everyone thinks you killed those girls." He said very angry, the look he gave me scared me and I started to try and yank my arm away from him. Which only made him press harder. I should have thought this more through, I figured my telling all of the cafeteria implying that I killed the girls would anger the killer, seeing as he did not get credit for them, would anger him.

"Why do you care?" I said trying to maintain a facade.

This was apparently the worst thing I could have said because this resulted in me getting shoved towards the big town car. Which I imagined was his. I started to panic, I looked around frantically hoping someone was around, if I was to call for help. I looked behind me to see Spencer running to the front lawn. He looked around for me. We had eye contact for a moment, which resulted in him starting to run towards us.

"Spencer." I yelled out of worry, not worrying if I accidentally blew our cover.

With that I was shoved into the back of the car, as Noah hurried into the front and drove away. I looked backwards to see Spencer stopping, when we drove away because he could not reach me.

I looked around for anything to defend myself with. I had no time to find anything, before the car stopped in an alley, he got up and went to the trunk. He opened the door and I was ready to attack him. Only got in one swing before I was hit on the head with a crowbar.

* * *

I woke up with a dulling headache, I tried to sit up, but my head pounded too much. I was still in the back of the car, but now I was tied up. In a knot that even I could not get out of. I accidentally made a sound which alerted Noah, he smirked from the front seat and laughed manically.

"Sleeping beauty is up. Or should I say, Alice Castillo." He said and I ignored my head and sat up looking at him scared.

"How do you know that?" I asked he again laughed a laugh that made me very uncomfortable.

"You really shouldn't have your real id with you, it makes it too easy to crack your cover, agent." He said and I looked at him scared.

"What are you gonna do to me." I asked looking him dead in the eyes in the mirror.

While he was distracted, I moved me hands around looking for my phone, I had no idea who to call or how, but I figured someone would overhear it and would be able to track the call. I sighed in relief when I found it, still hidden in my pocket. He was getting sloppy seeing as he did not take my phone but did take my wallet.

"Normally I dont do the whole evil monologue thing, but who are you gonna tell?" He said while I was looking for my phone.

"I am not actually rich, it is my dad not a driver that drives me to school every day. I live in the servants house behind the mansion everyone thinks I live in. I had the perfect story of the riches kid in school. I had everything, yet these stupid rich kids dont even care. I dated Sarah in private for a long time. That bitch even told me she loved me. Then when I came to talk to her at school. She humiliated me. I hate her, I hate her and all her stupid friends. I was so angry, that once I had one in the backseat, I just couldnt resist strangling her. And it felt good." He said laughing menacingly. I was scared out of my mind, he was gonna kill me too.

While he was talking I every now and then looked down, to open my phone, get into contacts and dial the first number on my screen. I turned the volume down, so he would hopefully not hear the other end, but they would hear me. I closed the screen and put the phone down beside me. He was only a little into the explanation I could focus all my attention on that. I had no idea how to talk myself out of this one.

"Listen to me, you do not want to do this Noah. I understand you. I know what it is like to live for scraps, and have to fight for respect. Heck I spent 3 days in that school, I know how big bitches those kids are. But if you kill me that is a whole other thing. Then every agency will be looking for you." I said and he just laughed manically.

"You think that I care about any of that? I am already a dead man." He said, not with the sadness in his voice I had expected but with a happier tone.

"Where are you taking me? The police and FBI will be looking for me by now. You cant just dump me in an alley like the other girls." I said defiantly.

"I didn't kill the others in the city. Do you think I am an idiot? I am driving to the woods. No one to hear you scream there." He said. I stayed silent for now, beginning to think about my last words. How I had spent my life, and trying to come to terms with it if I was no rescued in time.

* * *

Spencers P.O.V.

I had lost her. I should have stayed with her, I should not have left her to go with those stupid girls. I saw what she did in the cafeteria and it was stupid as hell. I ran out to find her after not finding her at the principals office. I figured she would have left to call the team. She was dragged into a car by the killer and dragged off. I ran to her but it was too late.

I called the team and they quickly got there to pick me up, already geared up and asking me to do the same. They all seemed way too calm for all of this. We were back at the precinct after 10 minutes. I told them everything frantically.

"She had a feud in the cafeteria where she implied that she had done it. To anger the real unsub which clearly worked. His name is Noah King, he is one of the riches dicks in that school. I saw him drag her off into a black towncar. Here is the licence number." I was scared shitless, and everyone nodded to me saying these things but no one seemed to do anything.

"She was just kidnapped by a murderer, why aren't you doing anything?" I said, I had completely lost my cool.

I sank down in a seat as JJ yelled to put out APBS and an amberalter about the car. I put my head in my hands and could feel a stress headache coming up.

I was provibly a genius, so how could I have been so stupid. I had left her on her own, I had not stepped in in the cafeteria, why had I not rushed to her sooner. What the hell was wrong with me. If something bad happened to her it would be all my fault. No one else, mine. I would never get to see her smile again. She would just be another photo in this stupid brain of mine. I hit my head a little, in frustration, anger and powerlessness. Morgan grabbed me from the chair and dragged me to another room. He put a hand on either side of my head and forced me to look at him. He looked at me sad and not angry as I had expected.

"You need to calm down kid. I dont want to lose her too. But you are by far the smartest person here. If anyone is gonna find her it is you. We are gonna get her out of this alive." He said I took a deep breath and looked at him still scared for her.

"I know, but I should have never let this happen. We split up Morgan, I left her. And now she is gone, I have no idea what to do. She means a lot to me Morgan. I dont want to be the reason she is killed. I cant live with that." I said he pulled me in for a shot comforting hug.

"We are gonna get her out alive, you hear me kid. With you help, we are gonna get her out alive." He said.

He left me there to collect myself I took a deep breath and a fire burned in my mind. I had to save her, nothing was gonna stop me. I would not let her be taken from me too. I had already lost Maeve like that. I could not lose her too. I left the room and the rest of the team looked at me worried but said nothing about that. We all discussed where she could be heading until my phone rang. Out of instinct I looked at it, my mother would have to wait till another time. But when I looked at the screen my heart stopped I gathered the team around. As I answered the phone.

"Ali" I asked worry clear in my voice. There was no answer but some shuffling around. You could not very well pocket dial with the phone she had, then it snapped me.

"She is calling us, from the car to lead us to them. Trace the call" I almost yelled and we scrambled around, sadly an FBI agents phone was designed to bounce of towers, so it was harder to pin point her location.

I put my phone on speaker and turned up the volume to hear what was being said.

"They are in the woods, we need an exact location but she is in the woods. And she wants to kill him." Emily yelled out, and we all geared up. Morgan had Garcia on speaker on another line, who was telling us how far we were and how worried she was.

We all left the precinct and geared up, I sat in the front car with Morgan, who put her on car speaker. Rossi drove and Emily and I were in the backseat.

"Talk to me babygirl, what do you need." He said once we got in, my phone was still silent only a few shuffles here and there, letting me know they were driving in silence.

"Drive south east I can't trace her exact position till we are closer to her. But once you get to this forrest drive east." She said worried, I sighed as I heard silence on the other end, then a car door opening, and her protesting as she was I could imagine being dragged out.

They shared a few insults until I heard a thumps and a laugh that was all but pleasant.

"You know what Castillo, I think I am gonna have some fun with you before I kill you." He said. Then there was silence again I felt like my heart stopped. I knew this was only an emotional response, that my heart did not actually stop.

Then some shuffling sound until the phone seemed to be picked up. For a moment I let out a sigh hoping she had gotten to the phone.

"Ali" I asked quietly, hoping to get an answer about being safe.

"Wrong guess, agent." I heard a non feeling voice say. I had quickly read up on Noah King. Abusive father, dead mother, socially not that great, had a thing for getting in trouble, and some definite anger issues.

The whole car went silent, thought for a moment time stood still.

"Put agent Castello on the phone, Noah. Once we have verified that she is alive, we can tell the DA you cooperated and you won't get in too much trouble." I said hoping my voice did not tremble too much. Emily took my hand in a comforting manner, but it did not really help too much.

"You dont get it, do you agent? I dont care if you shoot me down. I hate every one of those bitches, they deserved to die. So does she. But I am gonna cooperate on one part. I am gonna leave you on the line. That way you can listen as I kill her." He said angrily.

"Stop Noah, please, look I understand it, I get it. You are angry, those people in that school, they are cruel horrible people." I said he was silent, which I hoped meant he was listening to me. I paused to think about what I said next. I would need to talk him down, and level with him, that is how to best respond to teenagers. Even those who were clearly psychopaths.

"Those other girls, they deserved to die. I heard what they did to you. But Ali has not done anything. Please do not hurt her." I pleaded at the end. He was silent again, annoyingly I could not know if he was listening. The only thing that comforted me was that I could not hear her scream or even a muffled scream.

 _"Sit still bitch. Any last words?"_ He said on the other line, and I imagine he removed a gag, as he put the phone to her.

"Spencer?" She said sounding scared but weirdly calm.

"Yeah, I am here, we are all here. Ali we are gonna get to you." I said trying to calm myself down more than her.

"If you dont it's okay doc. I have done some bad things. I love you all." She said and there was a pause, completely silent in the car, even Garcia was silent.

"You are not gonna die Ali." I said back, she asked me to take it off speaker phone so she could speak only to me.

Garcia now started giving directions, telling us we were close. Maybe if I could just hold them on the line a little more, we would be there in time to stop them.

"You cant blame yourself for this Spencer. I got myself into this mess by taunting him. Promise me you won't blame yourself okay?" She said and I sighed about to cry, how could she ask that of me? How was I not gonna blame myself for this.

"Enough, you had your last goodbye. Now you can listen as your little girlfriend takes her last breath." Noah said menacing. I hated this but he clearly put the phone down to turn to kill her.

The car stopped, and we ran out following Garcias instructions. Finally they came into view, he was taunting her with a knife, I lifted my gun to point at him. I had a clear shot so had everyone else.

"Drop the weapon Noah." I heard Morgan say from beside me.

He continued to cut her as Morgan kept pressing him. I could feel myself losing more and more control. Everything in the following moment seemed to happen in slowmotion. I could feel myself about to pull the trigger on him. He plunged the knife into her shoulder, making her cry out in pain. Just then Morgan was faster than me. He tackled him to the ground and cuffed him dragging him away from her.

I dropped my gun immediately. We all ran over to her, Emily was about to pull the knife from her shoulder but I stopped her.

"If it has hit a major artery, that knife if the only thing keeping it stable." I explained, I looked down at her and she smiled as we began to untie her.

"You came for me." She said smiling and we all nodded.

"Of course we did kiddo." Rossi said comforting from beside me.

I ran back to the car and took out the first aid kit. I got it out and started cleaning around the knife hoping I could see if it had hit a major artery. I wanted her to be in as good condition as possible before the ambulance got here.

It felt like forever and no time at all had passed before it got there. The dragged into it to analyse her. The NYPD had taken Noah into custody, but I wanted to punch him in the face so badly for taking her.

Everyone on the team stood around a little tense as the other policefolk walked around taking pictures of the crime scene and more. Morgan walked off to tell Garcia that we had gotten there in time and that she was alive. I could almost hear her burst out happily.

We stared at the ambulance, and she was out again for what felt like forever, but also no time at all. An ME came out and told us that she had ripped some tissue, but no major artery. She was bandaged up, and should be out of the field for a while, but should ultimately be fine. We all came to the van where she sat with her arm bandaged up. She smiled at us wrapped in a blanket. I could see that she was a bit traumatised. I could not imagine that a team of psychologists would not notice, but no one commented on it.

We talked for a while and eventually the rest of the team left to do some work, Hotch left me to console her. I nodded and sat down beside her, she smiled at me.

"Here to make sure I don't get ptsd or something doc?" She said smirking and I smiled at her and nodded.

"There is actually a very high statistical probability of that happening. After an experience like this, it is normal for the mind to process it and respond with Post traumatic stress disorder symptoms. It could also lead to a mild phobia or anxiety." I said and she chuckled at me. She yawned no doubt from the pain medication she was given.

"Morphine I could get used to though. I cant even feel that I was stabbed." She said and I chuckled.

Then she did something unusual she put her hear on my shoulder. I knew you were supposed to put your arm around a girl when they did that. At first I figured it was just a prank someone told me. Seeing as I did not see the comfort in that. However the films and TV I had seen did confirm it as a norm. However I figured I would not do it, since I could accidentally hit her shoulder.

I just looked down at her and smiled, she seemed to be snoozing off. I did not blame her for that. It was good to rest after a trauma, just as long as it did not evolve into depressive symptoms.

"I am really glad you're okay Ali." I said quietly as to not wake her. She smiled a faintly in response.

"I love you Ali." I said not knowing if she heard me or not.


End file.
